


The other side of the coin

by sampsonknight



Series: One's True Instincts [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.<br/>What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?<br/>Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.<br/>(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)</p>
<p>Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), mention of T-Cest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tapping his finger against the suspicious note that came with the pizza box, the orange clad turtle stared at it, contemplating if he should dare.  
  
In what looked like Donnie’s handwriting, this made his heart wildly flutter, when he saw it inside the box lying above the warm pizza, which he was just going to sneak a slice for the journey home.  
  
His stomach was growling, and he wasn’t unable to resist that delicious smell, stuffing his face before coming to a decision.  
  
Who can bother with thinking on an empty stomach anyways, and this needed all the brain power he could muster, or was it courage?  
  
The note on the unfortunate side, it didn’t hold much information to go on. It was straightforward, down to the point, with a location written on it with the words, “Come alone Mikey, if you want to see me… I miss you little brother.”  
  
Letting his shell lean against the cool brick wall, Mikey blinked through the grates towards the street lamp casting its fake glow to this dark tunnel.  
  
_(Didn’t Raph a year ago brought proof that Donnie was attacked and might be dead?)_  
  
His brow frowning, he tightened his grip on the note trying to figure this mystery out.  
  
_(Then this note it couldn’t be from him, right… but…Yet it’s his handwriting to the tee…)_  
  
Mikey, though never been credited for this little trait he possessed, was very observant when it came to his brothers.  
  
He knew when they were upset, happy or in love, even with the significant signs, such as handwriting.  
  
Donnie had an elegance in his l’s and even how he capitalized the M in his name that was dead on to what he remembered of his brother’s writing.  
  
Then yet again, it brought back the question, who attacked Donnie? Who took him? And why all of a sudden did he reappears with riddles asking him to meet him, then just going home?  
  
Placing his chin in his hand, Mikey closed his eyes, “Unless he can’t come home in fear endangering everyone. He knows where I pick up the pizza and maybe to protect me; he didn’t dare wait here for there might be someone watching?”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Mikey took out his shell cell to call home; he was smarter than to go alone, besides, this could well be a trap all he knew.  
  
Once he flipped the lid up to dial Leo, Mikey’s face twisted on the 'no signal' flashing brightly on his screen.  
  
“You got to be kidding me…” Mikey complained, shaking the phone, for what reason, mostly to make him feel better. It was the satisfaction that the phone was being tortured for this mishap; regardless it wasn’t alive… or felt anything. It was the mental image that satisfied him.  
  
“I could go home… but it’s thirty minutes away, and the note did say he will be there for the next thirty, then will leave thinking I couldn’t come…” Mikey told himself looking down the dark sewer tunnel, which would lead him to Donnie.  
  
Thrusting his shell cell into his pocket, Mikey scrambled for a pen, writing on top of the lid of the pizza box.  
  
‘Dudes, I think I found Donnie! Read the letter, which is where I went. And Raphie don’t eat all my pizza!’  
  
Leaving the note from Donnie inside to make sure it didn’t get lost, Mikey placed the box to the side where one of his brothers would find it.  
  
He figured they would go looking for him in a bit, heading there to find the box and meet up with him later.  
  
_(I’m not making a mistake right?)_ Mikey asked himself, feeling a bit doubtful this was a wise idea and not something he would brand as being an idiot in the end?  
  
Shaking his head and moving forward in a dead run, Mikey pushed the nagging voice that told him to not be a fool, he had to stay positive. This could be Donnie, and he can bring his brother home once and for all!  
  
This opportunity wasn’t something he could just ignore; this was the first actual sign within a year that was associated to his missing brother, and he couldn’t let that one slip by. Raph wouldn’t forgive him if he did…  
  
Not just that, maybe finding this slim shard of hope might help his brother.  
  
Mikey wasn’t naive nor blind, Raph was more than suffering over the thought of his brother was missing, he was heartbroken and not in a brotherly manner.  
  
Donnie loved Raph and secretly Raph was also in love!  
  
He was just a jerk not admitting it, or considering to show such feelings towards Donnie openly.  
  
In the past, it drove Mikey nuts that the signs were clear as day, but the purple clad turtle was too damn shy and Raph… was plainly a shell for brains.  
  
Even now he doesn’t admit what demons he is facing; trying to hide behind the wall ‘they are just brothers…’  


* * *

  
His breath quivered, and his body became catatonic.  
  
His senses screamed this wasn’t right. There was definitely something wrong with this picture other than the obvious daunting reality that he was screwed.  
  
Those eyes in the likes he never had witnessed before, taunted him.  
  
The longer he felt those eyes soaking in over the dilemma before him; he threw himself into denial, convinced that this was a nightmare.  
  
This had to be some form of punishment for being a foolish turtle.  
  
Who in their right mind would be so gullible to follow the instruction on a note that was in their pizza box?  
  
Then again, he never denied he was ever in this right mind, according to his brother’s standers on any given subject.  
  
The lust fired on, not the kinky kind, unless you're one to be turned on by a killing psychopath that wants to chop you up for turtle soup. Oh, don’t forget that would be cannibalism on that note. If your one that dives into such… disturbing fetishes, you would so be drooling over the floor, here is a mop and bucket.  
  
Holding that breath that wanted to be his last, he attempted to stand regardless he was fully aware of this stage his legs were not budging.    
  
Slowly his hunter amused by his still fighting spirit, knelt down beside him. He who had his mask removed, allowing the young turtle to bear witness that grin. A smile that would shatter every mirror that was unfortunate to reflect it.    
  
His voice so familiar yet cold and bitter as if all the light in his heart was consumed by some ancient darkness, he spoke sending chills down Mikey’s spine.  
  
The sweat heavy on him, seep out of every pore, yet his hunter seemed unfazed by this game of cat and mouse, with not one sign of tiredness.  
  
“It would seem you’re on your last leg, at last,” his voice was calm and icy to the touch, striking at Mikey’s heart for there was no remorse or care to it. Continuing the turtle only was more amused by how fearful Mikey truly was, yet stubbornly trying to hide, “I wasn’t sure how the poison would have affected you in every detail… but now I’m confident I know its time frame. This will help me a lot in the up-coming events.”  
  
_**(Poison!)**_ He gasped at the word, clenching his belt since he had nothing else for support, trying his hardest not to fall over.  
  
To make this more unsettling the hunter before him, placed his hand on his shoulder, that memory served him right should be warm and comforting.  
  
Disappointed, he instinctively wanted to rush away from this mad turtle, with hands that felt like it was covered with porcupine quills, digging in deep, piercing his soul with doubt.  
  
His brother was dead, just as he believed so long ago, when he first lost hope. Now to think that very hope was raised from the dead be some stupid note, in the end to be shattered by some imposter playing ninja turtle...  
  
This turtle so much appeared to be his brother, at one moment blinded by the illusion, he had high beliefs it was.  
  
The one that always made him feel safe, the one he could constantly rely on and tolerated him more than his other siblings.  
  
However, that helmet he wore to conceal his face, to pretend he was some dark figure of the night, wasn’t the true mask, this face was!  
  
It was, yes ‘it’, was a wolf in sheep’s clothing! It looked like his dear loving brother, he even for a moment had that voice similar to the one Donnie used to wash away all your nightmares. Heck, he even smelled like him, minus that rubber of his suit that smelled like a burnt tire with a hint of ass.  
  
All those things he witnessed and experienced from the moment, he found this fake at the destination the letter told him to go, to now; Mikey knew there was no way this was him!  
  
_**(Who is he… and how dare he wears Donnie’s face!)**_  
  
So much amount of effort on his behalf with his body feeling like it went through the meat grinder, Mikey managed to tilt his head up, boldly to tread that unbeaten path speaking out with a hint of attitude borrowed by Raph. “I don’t know who the shell you are…”  
  
Rolling his eyes the turtle sneered in enmity, leaning forward quickly grabbing Mikey’s chin with one hand, “I am Donatello, but don’t bother addressing me as Donnie. I despise that name now and wish never to be associated with that childish nickname ever again.”  
  
Mustering the courage he had stored for such rainy days as this, though Mikey never dreamed such a day would come that he had to be stronger than a hulk not only physically but mentally. Mikey pushed the borderline angst that wanted to make him piss himself, since running wasn’t something he could do and his body was going to use the next best thing to show off his fear.  
  
“Dude, I can call you late for dinner, light turtle… well dark turtle now… Shell; I could go as far as call you **Captain Weirdo Dé Tello**. That still doesn’t make you, **him!** ” Mikey barked weakly, that came across as a whimper, regardless he gave it his all, to be some valiant brave knight facing the villainous dragon.  
  
_(What do I do…. I can’t even move! I can’t feel my body and there is so much blood; I might pass out soon…)_  
  
“You could, and you can think I’m someone else. However,… it doesn’t change the underline fact Mikey… no, that too sounds too childish doesn’t it… Michelangelo. I am your Donatello if you like it or not,” the turtle clap his hands together jumping to his feet.  
  
_**(Never!)**_ Mikey remained silent, not giving this guy anymore satisfaction. He was too high on his horse, and he was willing to trample over his own brother to death without a tear of remorse.  
  
With a quick look around then at his wrist watch, the turtle nodded to himself, “Everything should be in place, lets us go home, shall we?”  
  
“What! Don’t you dare!” Mikey screeched; he didn’t want this fake to waltz in and harm his other brothers.  
  
Smiling deeply there was a curl of cruelty to that grin, as the turtle gripped the back of his shell dragging him across the cement path towards home.  
  
“Oh Michelangelo I do dare, and it’s time to play the most important game ever! The game of life and forbidden desires, and you’re my bait. He will fall for it and walk into my trap.”  
  
_(He?)_  
  
“Dude, you’re messed up, crazy town loony and stupid, if you think either Leo or Raph will fall into any trap you lay down for them!”  
  
Tugging his body harder, making the pavement ride up his shell and paint a trail of blood, Mikey wanted to swat the guy and get him to stop dragging him around like his dirty laundry. However, that poison he mentioned earlier was now in full swing, and he could only move his arms slightly. There was no way he could fight back.  
  
“That is where your wrong brother. You see Michelangelo; I know he will go for it. It’s in his nature and while the other one is busy tending you. I will have my fun.”  
  
“I will tell them the truth…” he threatened, though this wasn’t much a threat.  
  
Stopping abruptly, the turtle looked down over his shoulder, “Tell them what exactly? You think I’m some fake over the conclusion that you came up with? Over the fact I’m not like some naive turtle who in turn has been so closed minded of the truths of life? One that has been thinking inside the box all his life, not realizing there was more? You too are in such a state.”  
  
“Dude, have you ever recorded yourself? You have major mental issues, man. **FYI** , I was pointing out how you’re messed up, evil boss level nine hundred and ninety nine screwed in the head, and no way you’re our brother. You might walk around wearing that face, but inside you’re not him.”  
  
Sighing, the turtle shook his head, “That is where you’re wrong Michelangelo. Don’t worry, maybe in death you will find the light I have seen… But by then it will be too late.”  
  
_(I'm really going to die?)  
_

* * *

  
  
Hours it felt, or was it only a matter of minutes until they finally came to the front door of the lair.  
  
By this time, he couldn't feel a thing and no matter how much he tried to scream out; it came to a disturbing gurgle.  
  
"Good bye Michelangelo," the turtle said unexpectedly.  
  
It even spooked the young turtle, since this guy has been mute for most of the trip here.  
  
Heck Mikey wanted during those times too pester the turtle to tell him what he was really after.  
  
Unfortunately, as his voice was hindered at the moment it started to do so no longer after the hunter proclaimed he was going to die.  
  
Using what reserved energy he had saved up after he came to the conclusion he couldn't fight back when he was dragged like a rag doll, focusing on the poison to stop it from progressing and collect his energy, which seemed to be working, he turned his head in surprise.  
  
The turtle was leaving, and he wasn’t just pulling his leg on this either.  
  
In a split second, the hunter vanished within the shadows and moments later Mikey couldn’t sense his disturbing presence anymore.  
  
Taking a breath, he directed his attention to what he should be worried about. How was he to get into the lair?  
  
_(You can do it...)_ He told himself, extending one unstable hand forward, grabbing the cold solid concrete using his fingernails to grip the ground in order for him to drag himself onward.  
  
Like a snail, he moved inch by inch, feeling and seeing how the pavement was tearing into his skin making them raw and start to bleed.  
  
Ignoring it by pushing it to the back of his mind, he dragged his dead weight, feeling the fake wall that was the lair’s door.  
  
_(Now what?)_ As if something was answering him, the door mechanism came to life, and the gears could be heard clicking and moving as the door sprang open with no one on the other side.  
  
Was this some trick?  
  
The door never opens unless someone hits the button, and he didn't do it and like hell, the door responded to him being in front of it. Unless this is the work of... a ghost!  
  
_(Is there something wrong with me, when I still joke, and I’m on my deathbed?)_  
  
Continuing his journey while every joke on ghosts and anything that was irrelevant to his situation to ease his mind of the inevitable death, it was Leo's voice that pierced his heart.  
  
It brought a bright, joyful spark to him, kindling the hope he thought the darkness had claimed from him, Mikey would have run to his brother if that was possible.  
  
Trying to speak to his distressed brother who sounded like he was going to have a heart attack, he could still only let out gurgles in response.  
  
Then something changed as the fear clawed at his throat, the room started to spin, and the brother’s voice became distant and hard to understand.  
  
Before he knew it, his brothers were carrying him, to where, he wasn’t sure. The darkness that was creeping towards him and was gaining speed, his body felt cold.  
  
His brothers’ ghostly voices haunted him; they were so close, yet so far away.  
  
The desire to reach out to them to warn them, anything, couldn’t be met over this thick wall that his state of mind and body caged him in, closing him off to them.  
  
At one moment, he swore Raph was there, and then his voice vanished suddenly, replaced by April?  
  
His heart would sing on any given day hearing the friend’s voice, since she was his favorite after all.  
  
The human female that was a bit older than him, who laughed at his jokes and enjoyed his company, even when he was a goofball and when no one else appreciated his personality.  
  
However, though her voice like Leo's, was a clutter of sounds that only the variance of pitch separated on who was speaking.  
  
Her pitch was one that always made his heart sink in despair; she was worried and upset.  
  
Mikey has been there many times when Casey was an idiot and hurt her feelings and knew all too well how she sounded when something was bothering her.  
  
Not just that, he must look like hell after what that turtle did to him.  
  
There was another sound in the darkness that he was sure he didn't make up, a beeping that was winding down.  
  
Each beep was becoming distant to the last, was it the monitor that Donnie had to keep track of their vital signs?  
  
_(Is my heartbeat declining?)_  
  
In a panic, he tried to pump his adrenaline, hoping it will make his heartbeat faster in order to regain a normal pace.  
  
As if death was calling him, laughing at his fruitless attempts, no amount of effort on his behalf succeeded.  
  
The taunting sound only became more distant, and the voices were fainter full of fear.    
  
To think the darkness couldn't become any pitch blacker, it did and colder, as no light came to greet him.  
__  
(So death is nothing after all?)  
  
Piercing through the darkness during his final moments, Mikey wish it didn't, only making the regret in him worsen.  
  
"Mikey fight! You can't die you can't leave me!!" Leo's voice rang in clearly then anything, hearing the grief in it.  
  
**(I don't want to Leo... April…please help me!)**  
  
Shattering his darkening world to nothingness, was the sound of an alarm stating his heart had stopped. And that was it…

* * *

  
  
**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), mention of T-Cest

* * *

He floated there in the endless sea of this void, as no color existed in this so-called afterlife.  
  
How long has he been like this? Have years passed by, days… seconds?  
  
Time was non existent as his prison or whatever you want to call this, would it be considered hell or heaven? As still as his surroundings were, wrapping him in this empty space, he became restless for not having anything to do and thinking was an irrelevant pastime now.  
  
_(This is death... Wow, this is really… really… worse than Leo’s lectures with a mix of an hour-long  explanation over some tech thingy by Donnie, boring, dude.)  
_  
Laying there wondering what he could do to spice this disappointment, hoping to spend the rest of eternity in a place that he could at least run around, Mikey all of a sudden felt a sensation he hasn't experienced so far making his nerves on edge.  
  
(Man, is it me or has it gotten really cold?  Burr…Wait cold? I stopped feeling that a while ago... and… it feels damp even… what is that smell?)  
  
Consumed by this new discovery that only confused him more, he felt other things that crept up to him slowly. One that didn’t fit with the life after death scenario, was the sudden rushing pain coming from his legs and arms all hitting from all sides in one fatal blow.  
  
_(What… what is going on!! **AHHHHH!** )  
_  
Screaming in intense agony, Mikey flashed his eyes open, trying to let his torture to pass, gasping for air that he found there was lack of.  
  
_(What…. That smell… its wood and dirt? What… what’s going on with me?!)  
_  
The blurry vision of his, finally clearing in the dark, recognized the texture of the wood above him. He reached out to touch it for assurance, he wasn’t seeing things or his sense of smell was off as well.  
  
The wood was damp, cool and rough to the touch; Mikey ran his hand over it to help him distract his mind that was going crazy on how much his body was burning in pain.  
  
In the still dark, he was thankful he was blessed with some night vision compared to his other brothers, he could see in detail, his clean but still bruised and torn fingers that were a bit scabbed over.  
  
His mind racing to figure out this puzzling experience, he wondered if the void was some waiting room and this was his death… what was going on.  Was he truly dead? On the other hand, was this some sick cosmic joke for being a trickster in his pass life. That was a fitting title to his life with his brothers, a past life, one he left behind…  
  
Sighing feeling his lungs were still struggling, which was alarming on its own; Mikey felt a rush of panic inside building as the walls around him was closing in. A figment of his imagination, of course, but the reality of what was going on strike him hard.  
  
_(What is this place? OH no no no!!)  
_  
The fear clawing at his soul, he realized the ceiling wasn’t just made of wood he was surrounded by wooden walls and under him was more wood! Was he in a casket? Did someone bury him!  
  
_(NO, no, no this isn't happening! I'm in my room! They… Am I alive? How… Wait, did they… no no no! They would never bury me alive... this is a nightmare!)  
_  
Quickly in his fright, he pressed both hands against what must be the lid, pushing with all his might, steadying his breathing as he did. He understood the lack of air was going to be the death of him if he didn't tread carefully and reserved as much he could.  
  
To his dismay, the wood didn't creak or bend by his fruitless efforts, making his heart sink in despair and the pure fear that was already suffocating him take over.  
  
_(I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here! This can’t be how it ends! I can’t die like this! Not like this… Forgotten and… No one knows I’m here…)  
_  
Tears running down his face Mikey wanted to cry, feeling his hand burn from his desperate attempt to break through his cage door.  
  
The daunting reality of this, it was hard for him to face the undying fact, there could be foots of dirt between him in the surface and being forgotten by his loved ones, became overpowering making him hyperventilate.  
  
In seconds, he surrendered to his panic state, losing focus on what he needed to do to survive.  
  
Any past training was out the window at this moment as his fear controlled him.  
  
Slamming his fists into the wood, Mikey cried out, "LET ME OUT!!".  
  
The storm of dread swarming like a thousand of locus, Mikey lost it, finding himself opening these old wounds on his fingers painting the wood's surface with new fresh blood as he scratched the wood frantically.  
  
Carelessly he screamed his lungs out using the last of the air feeling how he couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
_(I'm going to die again! I'm going to die... Why... Why is this happening to me… Was I really a bad turtle? Did I do something wrong in my life to deserve this? Did I go too far in my pranks? Am I being punished for being me?)_  
  
His eyes widening as his lungs burned and his gasping wasn’t bringing any relief; Mikey held his throat, wishing he had more patience and planned this out better, but who could blame him?  
  
He was in a casket buried alive, and left there to rot. No one cared about him anymore; he was cast to the wind, and no one will ever know he didn't die in the lair, but in this tomb they built for him!  
  
Wallowing in regret and even anger that boiled deep within him that he never experienced before, he wanted to punch that fake turtle in the face and even Leo for doing this to him!  
  
Suddenly or was this some illusion his mind made up to give him more false hope he will live another day, the sounds of what appeared to be a shoveling of dirt came from above.  
  
_(Great the last memories on this earth will be this box and sounds that someone actually is coming to save me... Wow, this blows raspberries.)  
_  
Closing his eyes, relaxing his body that was hurting worse than before, Mikey gave up allowing death to claim him.  
  
He was overly exhausted to fight at his wit's end, as well tired of this stupid game and welcome death to end this bullshit.  
  
Just as his lungs were about to quit and his body instinctively gasped for its final breath, a rush of fresh air entered his chamber, and a light pierced through the darkness.  
  
With a quick, sharp snap, the lid flipped open, forcing Mikey to open his eyes in surprise then fall into a new whole world of what the fuck.  
  
This was just more twisted then before, why was this happening?  
  
"Well, they ever buried you deep there, Michelangelo," the fake turtle smiled deeply, checking him out with his flashlight.  
  
Examining his legs thoroughly with his lip tightened, the turtle face twisted in disbelief and disappointment, "You think they would have done a better job patching you up... Sure, it prevented you from bleeding out, but this is horrible, it looks like some damn drunk fishermen stitched you up... I will have to take care of this later."  
  
"You..." Mikey weakly said, trying to get up, but finding that wasn’t as simple as he wished it would be.  
  
"Yes, it's me Michelangelo, can you at least address me by my name?" the turtle asked, leaning forward checking Mikey’s head gentler than the young turtle would imagine this fake would treat him.  
  
"Never, you’re not him!"  
  
"Then call me, Donatello, like I said before. Besides, you never addressed me as such a name in the past, falling to my so-called  nickname instead by habit. That alone should separate me with, well me, in your head. I will not take any offense at the moment; you need time to process the truth," the fake pointed out.  
  
_(I can't keep calling him nothing, and keep with ‘you’ or ‘fake’ nor can I give him another name. That too doesn't feel right either...)  
_  
"Fine Donatello,” Mikey addressed him coldly, “but that doesn't mean I accept you as my brother!" Mikey added in the end, just as cruel as his recognition of the turtle’s name.  
  
"Well, that is a start then. Now let's bring you home," Donatello leaned forward, taking something out quickly from his pocket, before Mikey could react, feeling a pinch in his neck.  
  
"When you wake up this time around Michelangelo, you will be safe, and I will make sure to treat your injuries correctly and give you something for the pain. Don't worry little brother, I will take care of you. I do still care and love you very much, and would never abandon you like Leonardo had,” Donatello smiled sweetly.  
  
"Leo..." Mikey started to slur the name as he blinked sluggishly, feeling his body become numb, did Donatello sedate him?  
  
"Leo... Leo would never do... that to me..." Mikey tried to fight against the drug that his body betrayed him by welcome it with open arms, to feel the peacefulness and the lack of pain it was experiencing so far.  
  
Smiling more, Donatello beamed a horrifying expression of joy and amusement, "He did poor Michelangelo, he did. He didn't bother checking you diligently, before rushing to the conclusion you were dead and dumping your body here. The poison only made you seem deceased on any equipment, if he truly cared and bothered, he could have made sure in another way, but he just gave up and tossed you to the side as some broken toy he didn’t want anymore. You would have died in that coffin he put you in; what kind of brother would do that?"  
  
"You... you attacked me... what kind of..." Mikey barked in a whisper, feeling his lips were now numb, making his words jumbled and a task to get out.  
  
Placing his finger on those lips, Donatello gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Michelangelo that I did such an unspeakable act towards you. I didn't really want to hurt you, little brother, nor did I took any satisfaction in doing so regardless of appearance. You see; I had to make it real to fool Bishop in order to save you, please understand that Michelangelo. I would never truly hurt you."  
  
_(_ **BISHOP!** What is going on?)  
  
The darkness rolling in on cue, Mikey was unable to question further as he faded into it.  


* * *

  
His head swam as his eyes opened up a crack in fear for what he would see, wood or fire?  
  
He wasn't sure what to suspect as he could make out a cream color in the back.  
  
Taking the chance that took all his courage, he opened them fully as he sat up on what seemed to be a bed, similar to the one he had at home.  
  
Even the sheets were the same, minus the tomato sauce stains he accidentally got on his set a while back, which nothing he did could get them out.  
  
Finding himself alone in this unfamiliar place, he took in the room.  
  
It wasn't the dungeon or some jail cell, that was so far he could tell.  
  
The room, like some normal bedroom, had a desk with note pads and a cup filled with pens and pencils.  
  
Where he sat he could see some stack of comic books placed in one of the shelves on the desk and other little things and trinkets to make this room friendly to the naked eye.  
  
There was even a rug like the one he had been begging Leo for weeks to buy off eBay there at the edge of this bed.  
  
_(Is this some reenactment of my bedroom?)_    
  
Slowly getting off the bed, Mikey just noticed the two doors on the other side of the room.  
  
One was closed; as the other was wide open with no light on.  
  
Cautiously heading towards the open door first, Mikey peaked in seeing it was a bathroom that included a bathtub/shower.  
  
Other than that, there was nothing interesting to it.  
  
Figuring he was best to go see what was behind door number two, Mikey turned the handle opening the door slowly, thinking the other side was connected to a similar style room or hallway only to gasp in horror.  
  
The other side of the door was something taken out of a horror movie, there were plastic sheets hanging all over the place painted by old blood as rotting and fresh body parts suspended by hooks from the ceiling.  
  
Holding back his gag reflexes, Mikey wanted to puke over the sight, finding that was hard with an empty stomach.  
  
"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Donatello’s voice came from his right, as Mikey flashed a disgusted look towards him.  
  
"Dude, this is twisted! What is this place?" Mikey gasped.  
  
"Well, you can say this is my butcher shop. You see everyone I kill, I must dispose of their bodies not to raise any suspicion from the police. So I bring them here to burn... Michelangelo don't look like that towards me," Donatello sighed holding his sides.  
  
"Look at you like your some sick, demented monster! Dude, you're messed up, worse than any boss level; you need serious therapy!"  
  
"I am doing the world a favor," Donatello admitted, looking at the hanging body parts that Mikey just clue in that they were human!  
  
Backing away from the door slowly, Mikey wanted to run, but he would have to run through this nightmare, and the room at the moment seems like a safer choice.  
  
Who knows what this house of horrors held and Mikey really didn't want to find out, thinking he was best to get more information, then doing something rash that he would greatly regret later?  
  
"Dude, what the hell are you? How can you be doing a world a favor for killing... why would you even kill period?" Mikey whimpered, holding the door in one hand, staring at the floor unable to look up.  
  
"Simple, humans are a cancer Michelangelo. One I'm planning to cure in due time. However, at the moment, there are other pressing matters at hand. Such one is keeping you safe."  
  
Flashing a look up finally to notice Donatello was now standing at the doorway in front of him, Mikey shook his head in confusion, "How is this protecting me? What is going on!"  
  
Sighing again, Donatello stepped forward, trying to place his hand on Mikey's shoulder only to have the kid brother harshly avoiding it, "Michelangelo... Listen, Bishop thinks your dead, and I made sure that ruse is still standing. This place I do use it to dump the dead bodies, but it too is a facade to trick Bishop. He doesn't question this place, nor does he bother having anyone check it out considering its horrors even makes his men cringe over the disturbing sights. It's ideal to hide you here until it's time."  
  
Clenching his fist, Mikey couldn’t help his rage consuming him, as he found himself actually striking Donatello, something that wasn't his kind of action, but at the moment he was at his limits, and his mind wasn't in the mood for some smart-alecky remark or joke.  
  
Inches his fist reached for Donatello’s face, his body suddenly jolted with pure pain as he lost his balance crashing into the floor.  
  
Grabbing his head, Mikey screamed out in bewilderment, unable to understand how this was brought on.  
  
_(What is this?!)_  
  
Rolling his eyes over the rash action, Donatello knelt down, placing his hand lovingly on Mikey's shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb as some big brother trying to soothe his little brother to lift the pain, "I'm sorry I had to take extra steps to insure your safety Michelangelo. That pain your feeling is a result of a chip I placed in your head when you were out. It will send electric pulses through your body only when you try to harm me, yourself or leave this place."  
  
_(You did what!)_  
  
Crying Mikey curled into a ball as his body wouldn't stop hurting.    
  
Then, unexpectedly, the pain stopped as Donatello smoothly told him the rules. He was to stay in his room only leaving when Donatello gave him permission. Everything in the room is his, and he can do to them what he pleased. He wasn't allowed to harm himself, nor attempt to communicate to the outside world, or he would wind up dead not by Donatello’s hand, but by Bishop, who would also kill Raph if he found out he was still alive.  
  
In a nutshell, he was this psycho’s prisoner and there was no way he could figure out how to escape at the moment that is.  
  
Leaning his shell firmly against the wall, he rubbed his hands to bring the warmth back, avoiding the door that would lead him to the hellish nightmare, pushing away what was beyond it for sanity sakes.  
  
Not that he could leave really; the chip that Donatello was more than happy to explain was created by Bishop to help control Raph, which was borrowed by Donatello to use on him.  
  
"So I'm your prisoner till when?" Mikey asked that came out as a demand.  
  
"Until things are set in motion, and all threats are eliminated."  
  
"What threats? And what are you up to?" Mikey waited, hoping like every other villain this guy would spill his diabolical plan.  
  
Who was he killing and in what way were they a threat to him?  
  
_(Why would Donatello kill in the first place... Sure, he said it’s a cover-up to keep me safe and out of Bishop's sights, but still there is more to this.)  
_  
Leaning forward to touch Mikey's knee, Mikey scuff pulling away, any other given day he didn't mind the contact from his big brother, but this guy wannabe wasn’t privilege for it.  
  
Exhaling, Donatello shrugged, "Who is not important right now, but why is. I'm going to make it that this world is going to be safe for us all. No more humans to destroy what is left of this world. Michelangelo in due time you will understand, and it pains me to do this, but it’s this or your death. I prefer to have you by my side when the day comes."  
  
"The day comes?!  Donatello what are you planning! Is this like Freedom by Zell... something or other, when the blue hero lost all his inhibitions, locking his love ones telling them, he was saving them as he killed the world population with the exceptions of a few chosen ones? Are you that blue corrupted hero and I'm the orange hero? And have to wait here while you destroy my life and world?" Mikey screamed out frustrated by the riddles and no real explanation.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Donatello mumbled a few words under his breath before speaking clearly, "Michelangelo, you really need to stop reading such trash. And no I’m not going to kill off the world population; there are other ways in getting to my goal. Now I must go." Donatello stood up, heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going, huh? Crawling back to Bishop?" Mikey narrowed his eyes, knowing he had hit a nerve seeing Donatello flash a look of disgust at him in response. Seeing he had him by the shell, he continued, "You say you’re killing people that are a threat to you, yet you let Bishop leash you like his lap dog!"  
  
Rushing forward the turtle was in a rage; Mikey didn’t risk knowing the consequence of any action towards the so-called brother, stood his ground and not bother to resist the upcoming attack, while loving how he agitated the turtle so.  
  
Placing a firm hand around Mikey's throat Donatello snarled, "I am no such thing! He only lives for I need him, and if I take him down prematurely it will ruin everything. Besides that is what Raphael is for."  
  
_(What is Raph for...)_  
  
Curling a smile over the sudden fear in Mikey, Donatello loosened up his grip, "Raphael is going to break Michelangelo, he soon will see the truth like I have. This will also distract Bishop. The pathetic human will become obsessed with seeing this happen, and I will do what I must with no fear of being caught!"  
  
Disgusted that he was using Raph in such a manner, Mikey bit his lip in order not to raise his voice, "You’re hurting him just to get your way! How can you do that to him?"  
  
Shaking his head, Donatello sighed, patting Mikey on the face, "He is not you, he is not Leonardo. Raphael is Raphael, and he has to be treated differently compared to the way I treat you. He has to be in the dark to see the light."  
  
_(Be in the dark to see the light... Oh shell!)  
_  
"He doesn't know I'm alive does he!" Mikey asked shocked.  
  
"Indeed, and he believes I have no memories of who I was," Donatello admitted.  
  
"Why? Why would you deceive him like that?"  
  
Annoyed Donatello shoved Mikey to the side, who attempted to grab him to prevent him from walking away.  
  
At the door Donatello, stop yet avoided turning towards Mikey, "The hell Bishop put me through was to erase everything. Little did he know I kept everything I deemed important and cast away everything that didn't matter. Bishop thought he had a blank slate to mold in his likeness. That wasn't the case, and he taught me more than I had former knowledge of. He created the perfect soldier, but I am a rogue. The only thing keeping Raphael at bay is making him think he needs to save me, to make me remember. As well prevent the truth to come out to Bishop. It's complicated Michelangelo; you will not understand."  
  
"Dude, what I understand, is that what Bishop did to you messed you up. So talk to me!" Mikey pleaded, "Please Donnie..."  
  
Clenching his fist, Donatello snarled more, opening the door, slamming it behind him, but not before saying something, "Michelangelo this isn't up for conversation. What is, is what is, you will see soon enough! There is food in the little fridge under the desk. It will last you until tomorrow when I bring more."  
  
With the door, making a large bang, the silence fell not too long after. Slowly, Mikey’s head turned towards the little fringe he didn't notice the first time around when he was taking the room in.  
  
What kind of food was in there and could he really eat, when he knew full well there were body parts outside his door.  
  
_(Lucky Donatello made it that I can't smell it in the room...)_

* * *

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

* * *

The night legged on with one horrible nightmare after another, waking up in the pitch dark again and again; he ended that quickly sleeping with the lights on.   
  
Even then that didn't help him much, considering he was more than restless.   
  
Giving up, Mikey sluggishly headed for the fridge finally opening it up to see what was within. His stomach was calling for food and he had to give in.   
  
Seeing the homemade sandwich, some muffins and the fruit, Mikey went for the safest of the bunch, snapping up an apple and pop.   
  
(Would Donatello go as far as into drugging them?) Could he bother trusting anything else in that fridge?  
  
Food in hand, he waddled towards the bathroom and then stopping in front of the mirror hanging over the sink, finding himself observed bleakly into it.   
  
To his astonishment, his body was unmistakably healed?   
  
Taking a good look at himself, he couldn’t find even a single scratch on him, not even his fingers showed the damage he had done to them by the concrete floor and the coffin.   
  
How long has he been out for? How long has he been here? Feeling woozy over this, he held his breath using the sink to hold himself up.  
  
 _(How long has my family been under the idea, I'm dead...)_  
  
The tragic reality hitting him like a slap on the face with a very large brick, Mikey wanted to weep.   
  
If they laid him to rest, they have forgotten all about him and moved on. There was no one to save him... or consider looking for him, he was alone...  
  
"I'm such a weakling... Bet Leo is thrilled he doesn't have to deal with me anymore," Mikey sobbed, dropping onto the ground as the apple escaped from his grip rolling across the floor.   
  
Allowing the tears to rain, Mikey leaned forward, touching his forehead against the cool ground.   
  
"What am I to do... Father... Leo, please save me..."  
  


* * *

  
  
Staring at the floor, the bathroom had become his bed for the remainder of the night while he bawled his hardest to the point he eventually got some sleep.   
  
The sound of the front door opening Mikey didn't budge, ignoring it all together as he continued to descend.   
  
A dissatisfied grunt came from Donatello as he approached him, "What is it about you and Raphael, that you two always end up finding comfort in the bathroom? Is there something I’m missing?"  
  
Not replying to him, Mikey continued to gaze into the invisible abyss.   
  
"Have you eaten? Michelangelo are you listening to me?"   
  
Refusing to respond still, given that he wasn't sure what to say at the moment, and he felt too disheartened, he could only do one action by holding his legs more to throw himself out of this reality.  
  
However, that wasn’t permitted under this roof, immediately Mikey let out a screech of dismay as Donatello clutched his arm hastily, wrenching him to get to his feet.  
  
Mikey tossed all his dead weight against the brother’s effort, it succeeded as the young turtle dangle there only now on his knees.  
  
"Listen, you are not going to start acting like some child, now grow up!" Donatello ordered, seeing Mikey roll his eyes at him.  
  
"Dude, what do you want, huh? Going to tell me that if I don't do what you want, you will discipline me by zapping me?" Mikey gruffly inquired, not giving a damn over what Donatello would do to him.   
  
It didn't help when you feel like everyone you love and care about doesn’t know you exist anymore and the one individual that does, is Jason minus the Casey Jones’s mask.  
  
"You know what? That is a fabulous idea, Michelangelo. If you don't begin behaving by eating for starters and don’t cease these pity trips, I will have to punish you. Now get up and come with me," Donatello barked angrily, tightly gripping the handle of the bag that he had in his hand, dropping it off in front of the bed. Then he swung open the front door to display to Mikey what he meant by follow, that was going to be an outing outside the room.  
  
Scrambling to his feet, Mikey rapidly backed away, shaking his head, "No thanks dude. I will stay here..."  
  
"That isn't a choice anymore Michelangelo and now that I think about it, the way I need to treat you is by putting you to work, now come!" Donatello snarled, moving forward to snatch Mikey to force him to go outside, only to have the young turtle slip through his fingers.   
  
_(Nope, not going to happen.)_  
  
Dodging every attempt of Donatello getting a hold of him, he was demonstrating that he wasn't so easy to catch, even in a small tight room as this bathroom.   
  
The irritable turtle that was losing his cool, pounced towards Mikey, who used the wall as leverage, playing leap the shell over Donatello. Once cleared, he exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him, while hearing Donatello roaring in frustration. " **MIKEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT.** "  
  
Back in his room, Mikey shutter seeing the outside and its horrors, slamming that door too, then he desperately appeared around for something to use in his defense.   
  
He needed to figure out a way to fight back that his leash in his head didn't take as a direct attack upon Donatello and resulting in punishing him.   
  
Snatching up the pad of paper and a pen, Mikey held his breath.   
  
_(Could I annoy him enough for him to just give up and leave me alone?)  
_  
The bathroom door sharply whipping open, Donatello stomped out in a frenzy, narrowing his death gaze upon Mikey.   
  
Before Donatello could say a word or lash out his wrath with his sharp tongue, Mikey started his assault, throwing crumbled up balls of paper at his head, grateful that the chip wasn't going off.   
  
A direct hit, one hit Donatello on the beak, as he grumbled annoyingly, "Really?"  
  
"Dude, what else am I to do?" Mikey asked, continuing ripping pages out of the book and chucking at him.   
  
Donatello with his ill temper, batted the flying projectiles that kept coming for his face, approaching Mikey slowly, like some Tonberry minus the knife and lantern. At least Donatello was green so some of that mental image was correct, including the rising fear of him getting closer for the instant one-shot death.  
  
 _(Oh, this is just the beginning dude!)_  
  
Holding the pen with an iron grip, Mikey played out his other part of his attack plan, rushing forward, as Donatello gave him the 'Your not a fast learner' expression on his face, only to scream feeling something cold and sticky splash over his green skin.   
  
With a fizz, the pop can that was in the bathroom from the night before was now in the middle of the room from all the commotion, punctured by the pen, going crazy on the ground getting Donatello.   
  
Then another came after that as Donatello caught on that Mikey distracted him with that one can, grabbing the other six he had in the bag for him, letting them go off, but not before shaking them up.   
  
Seeing Donatello coated in pop with the 'I'm now going to kill you’ look, Mikey escaped into the bathroom once more, locking the door behind him.   
  
Not even a second later, Donatello’s fists were against the door, shrieking at him in a murderous tone, "Michelangelo open this damn door! Or else!"  
  
"Or what?" Mikey charmed, then regretted it soon after feeling his head was about to explode.   
  
Screaming, he fell upon the ground. So it didn’t just go off when he tries to harm Donatello or leave, but was on commend too!  
  
 _(AAAHHHH! How am I to beat that?)_  
  
The spasms intensifying, Mikey rolled across the ground yelling towards Donatello, "Make it stop please! Make it stop!"  
  
His voice like ice and reminding Mikey, he wasn't someone he should mess with; he called through the door, "Once you apologize for your behavior and agree to open this door."  
  
Falling in defeat, Mikey nodded to himself, "Fine dude. I'm sorry! I will open the door!"  
  
"Good. You’re forgiven," Donatello churred, stopping the zapping session, but not before sending shivers down Mikey's spine.   
  
Taking a moment to collect himself, Mikey slowly rose to his feet, reluctantly opening the door to have Donatello’s hand reaching out to him, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him along.  
  
"Now let's go! No complaints Michelangelo and once we are done, you will clean this mess you made. You hear me," Donatello commended, opening the outside door, forcing Mikey to take the plunge into this hellish scene.  
  
"Whatever you say, dude," Mikey weakly agreed, closing his eyes, letting Donatello to lead him. This made it easier to block out the foul stench.  
  


* * *

  
  
Even though his eyes were closed, Mikey still could feel the death surrounding him with its sticky pungent odor invading his sensitive nostrils.   
  
How could Donatello causally stroll through this without a concern?   
  
_(Where is he bringing me? What did he mean, put me to work? He isn't suspecting me to slaughter people is he?)_  
  
Shrouded in his thoughts, Mikey didn't notice that Donatello had made a full stop, whacking his beak hard into the turtle's shell, letting out a yelp of surprise and a moan to follow after.  
  
Hearing the underline of annoyance, which Mikey hated as much as his so-called smile, Mikey refused to open his eyes, knowing all too well the older turtle was judging him with those eyes.  
  
"Michelangelo, not much will be done if you keep acting like some scaredy cat. Now open your eyes already. To think all the years of horror movie after another, that should have prepared you for this," Donatello mocked in amusement, making fun of how many horror flicks Mikey had watched, even when he wasn't allowed to.  
  
Responding the usual way, Mikey shook his head forcefully, "No thanks dude."  
  
The sounds of grinding teeth, Mikey could tell Donatello was losing what little patience he had for the little brother.   
  
Heck, what did Donatello suspected? He was just being him, stubborn and with a spice of child innocence.   
  
No one in his family could achieve such an act, and he was proud of it. He didn't care this guy wasn’t like his brother he remembered; he wasn't going to clean up his act for him or anyone at that!   
  
He was who he was, Mikey charm and all.  
  
"Fine you stand there and when you finally get the nerve to open your eyes, I want you to dispose of everything on these two slabs. Don't bother attempting to flee to your room for the chip will go off if you leave this room. Do I make myself clear? I will be back in a couple of hours and expect it to be all done, or you will suffer a worse fate than this!" Donatello snarled, slapping Mikey on the shoulder.   
  
Still not giving in, Mikey stood there listening to the footsteps that vanish into the distance, as part of him started to relax.  
  
 _(So... do I dare?)_  
  
He held his breath, ignoring the smell of death that was still nearby, probably seeping from the other room of hanging human jewelry for Donatello’s disturbing sense of decoration.  
  
His body as he could tell, was now trembling and his hands were twitching to the point he had to grab them both, pressing them together to regain control of them.   
  
All his senses were going on overdrive, telling him to run, to hide and to cry in the corner even.   
  
What was so horrific that he felt this deep dread that clawed at his very soul?  
  
Mustering the courage, he understood that this Donatello wasn't going to let him go off easily as he had once done many times in the past.   
  
If he expressed he was going to punish him worse than what he was in stored for at the moment, he shouldn't mess with that one.  
  
Opening his eyes only a crack, letting the warm light to enter, Mikey scolded himself for over exaggerating this.  
  
 _(Donatello wouldn’t be too cruel to me...)_  
  
Allowing his eyelids to open fully, Mikey stepped back in horror as he lost control of his gag reflects, spilling his guts onto the ground.   
  
There, piled up on two wooden crates were body's wrapped up in so-called white sheets stained by the blood they soaked up.   
  
The gummy crimson liquid spilled over the floor, which ooze off the deceased, and beyond them was this large furnace.  
 _  
(He wants me to burn his victim’s bodies! I'm going to be sick...)_  
  
Mikey’s body becoming weak and he could hardly support his weight; he searched for something to hold on to.   
  
The wall not his first choice was the only thing available without venturing into the room more. Once his hand was stable, and he ignored how it felt under his skin, he then heaved over, staring at the old stained floors finding himself starting to hyperventilate.   
  
Donatello was not just a psychopath, but a mass murderer. How many bodies were there? Five, six or was it ten?   
_  
(Ten innocent people cut down by my brother’s hand... This is just wrong!)_  
  
Mikey unable to hold it together, cried to himself holding his side for some source of comfort and warmth.  
  
However, that comfort never came only the reality that he truly saw in his situation.   
  
Closing his eyes again, Mikey focused on his breathing, pushing away this disturbing and unnatural place out of his mind’s eye.   
  
_(I'm in my room playing my favorite game; I have my large slushy on my side. The co-op game is going great, even the player that I'm playing with, is cheering since I was victorious. There is a box of pokes, and I'm surrounded by my favorite things...)_  
  


* * *

  
The serenity finally settling in, Mikey's mind was elsewhere, a place far way from there, and he couldn't be any happier.   
  
That was till he was snapped out of his meditation with a sharp slap on the back of the head, making him slam it down against the ground hard as he could hear the angry voice behind him barking like a wild animal.  
  
"I told you Michelangelo to have this done, by the time I get back. What the hell have you been doing all this time?!" Donatello demanded an explanation.   
  
Taking a steady breath, Mikey wince at the pain that started to burn where he kissed the ground, "Meditating dude. You should take a gander; it might help the madness issue you have!"  
  
Growling in frustration and disappointment, Donatello reefed at Mikey's shell tossing him into the nearby wall.   
  
With a thud, Mikey moaned as his body wasn't pleased with that at all.  
  
"Do you think this is some game Michelangelo? What part of, ‘you will suffer worse’ not obeying my simple order, don't you understand?!" Donatello slammed his foot into Mikey's plastron hard then went forward, taking the edge of Mikey's shell to pin him against the wall for the kid brother could see him eye to eye.  
  
"How about all of it, for if you are Donatello, then you wouldn’t do this to me," Mikey stated, seeing the burning fire in Donatello's eyes that made him fearful, yet he tried his hardest to hide it.  
  
"That is it Michelangelo! I was going to go easy on you, but you pushed me to the breaking point!" Donatello spat, getting up, walking towards the door, grabbing something out of the bag then tossing it in front of Mikey.   
  
The object rolled as it hit the ground, splattered new fresh blood onto the grey tiles.   
  
It kept rolling towards him, stopping inches away from him.  
  
Disturbed and frozen in pure fear, Mikey’s eyes widen in disbelief, staring at those open dead eyes of... Casey!  
  
 _(No, that can't be Casey! That head can't be **CASEY!** ) _  
  
Snagged in the terror, Mikey scrambled to his feet slamming his shell into the mold infested wall, hopelessly looking for a way out, that unfortunately would mean going through Donatello for there was only one exit.   
  
"He was a threat, so I dispose of him. He would never kneel down to me or surrender. As a gesturing request from Raphael, I gave him a swift death compared to my other prey," Donatello informed him comely, with a hint of boastfulness in his voice.  
  
Mortified that Donatello would take any pride in this, Mikey gawked at him, seeing a demon then some turtle standing there, "You what! Why! He was a friend Donatello! What do you mean Raph requested?! Raph would never want his best friend to die!!"  
  
A grin flashing across his face over the spewing questions from the little brother, which showed how he started to see this wasn't some happy story, but a horror flick, and he was a main character; Donatello leaned forward, placing his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side, "Now do you see the reality of this Michelangelo? It's the beginning. And for your information," Donatello paused to have the turtle hang there to wait for the rest of what he was going to say.   
  
The suspense built up nicely, he continued, "Raphael picked Casey Jones to die, not me."  
  
 _ **(NO!)**_  
  
" **Bullshit man!** Raphie wouldn't; he wouldn't, **you're lying to me!!** " Mikey shouted at the mad hatter.  
  
Shaking his head, Donatello churred in satisfaction, he was now the one in control and Mikey was under his thumb, "Oh, he did after I told him to pick Casey Jones or April O’Neil. He chose Casey Jones in a heartbeat, with some persuasion of course. I had to put Leonardo onto the table to get him to spit out the one he wanted to die over the other."  
  
His stomach turning once again, Mikey blinked wildly in with a mix of feelings that was mainly an overwhelming sense of fear.   
  
He was lost; he had no clue what to do or say.   
  
Like some frightened animal, Mikey just started looking everywhere all at once like he was in some metal cage, with a bunch of kids surrounding him, poking him with sticks as he couldn’t get them to stop hurting him.   
  
Allowing the brother to process this, Donatello leisurely went up to him, snapping the frantic turtle by placing his hand on his shoulder, which made the young brother shiver immediately.   
  
"I had no choice Michelangelo; it had to be. Bishop has been waiting for me to take down someone of importance to Raphael, in order to break him. Casey Jones would be a problem anyways down the road. But be happy."  
  
" **HAPPY!** " Mikey snapped at him, slapping his hand way from his shoulder. "How can I be happy you actually assassinated one of our friends? It's one thing to pretend to kill me, but another to actually cut Casey's head off!!"  
  
"April is still alive," Donatello pointed out, watching Mikey fall silent. "Michelangelo she is still alive for now... How about this… You do the job I have given you and including getting rid of Casey's body, and I will reward you. However, if you don't do it, I will kill her. Seems fair?"  
  
His lip trembled as he saw no way around it, falling to a whisper, Mikey replied, "Sure dude..."  
  
"What was that Mikey?" Donatello pried, putting his hand over his ear, seeing Mikey narrow his eyes at him in hatred.  
  
"I will do it, dude!" Mikey growled.  
  
"Do. What?" Donatello continued to mock him, smearing this in his face and having fun while doing so.  
  
"I will clean up your mess."  
  
"You will clean my mess..." Donatello waved his hand, giving Mikey a smile.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Mikey took a breath holding the impulse in punching this jerk, "I will burn all the bodies for you Bro. Good enough?"  
  
"Bro works; it's like how you use to address me before. I miss being called that by you." Donatello admitted happily, as he headed toward the door, dragging in the rest of the bag that Mikey assumed must be Casey's body.  
  
"Remember what I have said Michelangelo," Donatello warned more than just some reminder.  
  
Once the butcher was out of his sights, Mikey instantly held his sides, letting the tears fall from his eyes, "I'm sorry Casey..."  
  
Sniffling Mikey must have been crying for a good twenty minutes, but he had to remind himself he had a job to do. If he wished April to continue to live he had to do what Donatello tasked him.  
  
Wanting to start with Casey first, Mikey gently picked up his head, closing the poor guy's eyes as he brought it towards the furnace.   
  
Opening the door the flames reached for him, making this more twisted than anything.   
  
_(I have to put him into the fire, or he will start rotting and I don't want to see that...)_  
  
Placing the head in the fire and having some flames licking his hand, Mikey tolerated it, he couldn't just toss it.   
  
This was a friend, and he deserved some dignity.   
  
Unable to watch the flames consume the head, Mikey held his stomach wanting no more, only to get this done quickly.   
  
Lifting Casey's body next, Mikey was unable to give it the same treatment as its head, since it meant he would have to stand there longer than he wanted to.   
  
On each body, he tossed them in, making him grateful that the furnace was huge, so he can throw all the bodies at once.   
  
One by one, Mikey cast every dead body into the flames, feeling his skin growing hotter by the continuous exposure to the intense heat.   
  
The sweat rolled down his brow that distracted him on the last body, he missed the door. It slipped out of his hands, slumping to the ground, making a nasty gushing sound as it did.   
  
Control of his gag reflects now lost, that has behaved until now; Mikey gagged, gasping for air.   
  
His body shaking and dry heaving, Mikey snatched up the bundle body, shoving it through the door and shutting it quickly once he was done.    
  
Dropping to the ground, he held his chest feeling a part of him had gone up into flames as the rest.  
  
The sounds of clapping suddenly echoed off the walls, as Mikey flashed a look towards it, seeing Donatello standing there applauding him for a job well done, "Very good Michelangelo, now lets go back to your room. I want you to clean up."   
  
"Yeah, sure..." Mikey stood up, more than merry to leave this room behind; he wasn't sure if he would lose what little sanity he had left if he dared to stay.  
  


* * *

  
  
The walk back to the room, Mikey only glared at the floor not bothering to map this place out in his head.    
  
Like he really wanted to know where that burning room, he left behind was; he wanted to avoid it if he could.   
  
Finally coming up to his door, Mikey couldn’t be happier to be sent back to that cage, it was better than out here and its illusion satisfied him.   
  
Donatello opening up the door, Mikey rushed in heading to the bathroom, ignoring the brutal image of his body that was covered with blood and who knows what else that rubbed against it.   
  
He wanted a shower to get it off of him, so he could play in the delusion everything was grand.   
  
It was the thing that is keeping his mind from falling apart at the moment.   
  
Denial was a very powerful tool indeed. To think a while ago he achieved a meditative state in the likes he never accomplished without the guidance from his father.   
  
It only took this rocky horror picture, well, minus the leather and comical music debut and... No, it wasn't anything like that movie. This was Friday 13th, Chainsaw massacre and Psycho all bundle up in one.   
  
Next Donatello will creep up on him when he is in the shower holding a knife...   
  
Shaking that thought to the side, Mikey turned on the water, leaping in regardless it was still cold, bearing the icy touch without a concern.   
  
It started to cleanse his soul, washing away the filth as he scrubbed his body vigorously to make sure nothing was left behind.   
  
Allowing himself to drift homeward, the showers at home, Mikey didn't hear the turtle approaching him opening the shower curtain suddenly, making Mikey shriek is lungs out of air, as Donatello only rolled his eyes over the exaggeration.   
  
"Michelangelo stop acting like your naked and put your hands down. I'm not going to hurt you," Donatello pointed out showing he was holding a fresh towel, which Mikey did suddenly come to the notion he didn't have towels the other day.  
  
"Um..." Mikey responded letting his body to ease up, still a bit hesitant to fully relax.  
  
Figuring that was the best he would get, Donatello set the towel on the side, placing his focus on Mikey once again, "Once you’re done, I have some clothes for you in a dresser, I have just put into your room. Pick something you like to wear.”  
  
"Why am I dressing up?" Mikey asked curiously, why should he be all dolled up in this butcher shop of horrors?  
  
"For it’s presentable for starters, and you will be having a guest soon, now hurry up," Donatello only explained, leaving Mikey staring at him in wonder.  
  
 _(Guest?)_

* * *

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

* * *

  
The room that was steamed up by his hot shower, Mikey reluctantly climbed out of its serenity of warmth and then reached for the towel that was waiting for him.  
  
Satisfied with how clean he was; he dried himself off, listening to Donatello’s instructions, by going back to his room and finding the small dresser that was beside the bed.   
  
Upon opening up the drawer, Mikey examined the clad; it wasn't half bad, appealing to his taste of fashion.   
  
However, the question remained who was the guest? Who would Donatello bother bringing here that wouldn't screw up his plans?   
  
He was to be dead after all... Unless, Bishop was behind this and this whole time Donatello was another puppet?   
  
The turtle took a few moments scrounging around before making a final decision what he wanted to wear. To start he took out some black shorts with an orange strip on the side and a white tee-shirt that was surprisingly designed to fit around his shell. Then he topped off the look with a delightful bright Hawaiian shirt not buttoning it up to fit around his figure nicely.   
_  
(Should I even bother? I'm acting like I'm going out on a night on the town. I'm in a butcher shop of horrors... But if I don't act like myself, I will be giving up and letting Donatello break me... Why does he want to break me anyways? What plans are you trying to put into effect brother?)_  
  
Finding himself nervously sitting on the bed, Mikey glanced around the room, seeing the things that were new.   
  
Donatello was considerate to give him a clock for once. It was nice to see what time it was, so far he wasn't sure, with nothing to determine if it was either night or day.   
  
In spite of having that, unfortunately it had nothing on it to tell him what the date was.   
  
The ticking the only noise present, he found himself clenching his hands, staring at the door, feeling a trickle of sweat running down his brow.  
  
The suspense was killing him!  
  
 _(Come on, just get this over with.)_  
  
To his surprise the door suddenly opened as he could feel the fear rolling in at first taking back his haste to get this moving, then a spark of hope arose when he recognized the smell of her shampoo.   
  
Walking in, Donatello pushed a female human that had a bag over her head into the room.   
  
Once the door was shut behind him, the turtle removed the bag as Mikey's eyes light up, falling upon April’s sweet, yet terrified face.  
  
" **APRIL!** " Mikey enthusiastically screeched almost stumbling off the bed, as Donatello forcefully shoved her towards him.   
  
April losing her footing, fell to the ground, just to find the familiar yet should be dead turtle by her side in a heartbeat, placing that warm hand of his on her shoulder.  
  
Unable to stop herself, she shivered, but not because of him, from everything that she has been put through so far.   
  
The turtle watching this display curled a slight entertained smile before addressing the two lost friends.  
  
"You two have three hours," Donatello instructed with a serious tone, as Mikey glared over April's shoulder to see those eyes that weren’t jesting. He was abiding them those hours only, and not a second more.  
  
Rising steadily to his feet, still keeping his hand on her shoulder to show her he wasn’t going to leave her side, Mikey narrowed his eyes. He wanted Donatello to understand what he was going to ask was something that shouldn’t be taken lightly, nor answered by riddles. He wanted to know the truth regardless what it may be.   
  
"After the three hours are up?" Mikey inquired, delicately squeezing April’s shoulder, ready to defend her if his so-called brother was going to proclaim to harm her in any form or way.   
  
"I will bring her back to her designated room,” Donatello started to clarify, cool and collective, with no hint of malice in his voice, nor trickery. The satisfaction that Mikey was taking his words so far, he continued to forge the idea he means no misfortune towards April, “I figured that as long as you do what you’re told Michelangelo, I will award you with her presence. Unlike that behemoth, she isn't a threat of yet."  
  
 _(So he isn’t planning to hurt her… Wait, her own room? She is staying in this hell hole too?)_  
  
Mikey was about to question some more; the brother would not hear of it, turning his shell to him exiting without another word, but not before pointing to his watch to indicate time is of the essence and not to foolishly let it slip by.  
  
The entrance shutting behind the butcher, Mikey let out a breath of relief and afterwards put his focus back to April, who was trembling like a leaf, trying to comprehend what was going on.   
  
"April..." he said softly, kneeling before her, trying to catch her attention.  
  
The human, acknowledging him, slowly peered up. Her eyes were red from weeping and there was some evidence that she was in a fight, with some nasty marks and bruises showing up on her exposed skin.  
 _  
(Donatello better not have been the one that did that to her!)_  
  
Speaking softly, in a mumble, the human finally replied, "Mikey..."   
  
_(Okay, Mikey don’t break down and smother her, though that is your normal response. She might not be in the mood for a hug--)_  
  
Without warning, April did what he wanted to do, flinging her arms around the turtle as she started to bawl harder into his shoulder, searching for comfort from him and proof, he was real.  
 _  
(Or I should have just hugged her… Why does she have to shake so much and… cry… Be the turtle and don’t cry. Be the strong one… don’t cry…)_  
  
"I saw you die... we buried you... and he told me we... we buried you alive... I'm sorry I'm sorry," April sobbed, showing the swirl of emotions that are consuming her at the moment.   
_  
(Don’t cry…. This isn’t easy she so upset… her scent… she… Don’t cry…)  
_  
Stopping her from blaming herself any more, Mikey shushed her, rubbing her head kindly holding onto her tightly.  
  
"It's not your fault, he... Donatello made you think that I was dead, so you would bury me. I never blamed you nor will I start," Mikey forgiven her.  
  
 _(Don’t cry, no matter how scared you had been and happy to see someone you care about.)_  
  
Nodding slowly, she didn't stop crying as she clenched onto him harder, "Casey... he..."  
  
 _(Ah shit… Casey then she… she… knows… Don’t cry!!)_  
  
"I know... I'm sorry," Mikey avoided on how he knew; she didn't need to know the details and by the looks of it, she has been through a lot as it stands. How long has Donatello had her locked up?  
  
Consoling her the best he could, he didn't move waiting for her to feel better before he bothered prying her with some questions that ran through his mind.   
_  
(I need to keep strong and see what she knows. I have to get her out of this nightmare! Don’t cry! Just don’t cry…)_  
  
A half an hour later, April finally peeled herself off of Mikey wiping her burning eyes.  
  
 _(Need to start with the basics… How much freedom does she have?)_  
  
Gently rubbing her shoulder as an act of encouragement, Mikey looked at into her bloodshot eyes, "April are you able to leave the room?"  
  
Shaking her head, she sniffled trying to pull herself together, which was hard when every time she looked upon Mikey she fell apart once more, "No... he..."  
  
"He put a chip in your head too... Great... He is not taking any chances is he," Mikey moaned, looking for something for her to blow her dripping nose. Getting up and heading for the bathroom, he had to resort in using a fresh roll of toilet paper. Bringing it to her, April blew her nose.  
  
"How long has he had you locked up April?" Mikey asked, sitting in front of her.   
  
Letting out a shrug, she seemed as complex as he was on the inquiry.  
  
 _(Damn… he kept her in the dark on that too.)  
_  
"So no clue either, other words you have no idea how long it has been since you... buried me then?" Mikey sighed slumping in his spot.  
  
"I'm sorry Mikey; I can't remember when he took me, or how long I was in that room until I woke up. I would say it's been a day, but I get a feeling it was more," April reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much." Leaning his shell against the bed Mikey played with his hands, "April do you have any suggestions on what we can do?"  
  
Joining him, April pulled her legs tightly against her chest, "No. Everything I could think of doing, brought that pain when I attempted to escape and only Donatello can stop it... Then after a point he resorted in threatening my family if I dared to try anything else."  
  
"Shells bells... So what did you do to get him to fall to threats?"  
  
"I hit him with the toilet lid," April laughed, rubbing her head and then flashed a glance at her bruises quickly reminiscing over the pain she felt afterwards.  
  
 _(So he did hurt her! …)_ Holding back the overwhelming feeling to snarl on the discovery that Donatello did indeed inflict her injuries, Mikey took a breath counting back from ten.  
  
At ten, he found his core continuing the conversation, hiding the fact he was furious at Donatello and upset that she was treated like this. If it was him that would be okay, he can take it, but she didn’t deserve it one way or another. Has Donatello done enough to her already?  
  
"Wow, you even got him with a toilet lid?" Mikey cringed at how it would feel being hit by a toilet lid by an emotional woman like April.  
  
"Yes and he made sure I suffered for it..." she trailed off, then almost jumped, feeling Mikey's hand upon her shoulder again, wanting to pull her in for a hug, but restraining himself, waiting for her to show when she wants such comfort.   
  
Giving in she leaned her head against his shoulder, curling her body into his, to make him hold her tightly to remind her she wasn’t alone.  "Mikey do you think he is going to kill me..." April said slowly, seeing that was her fate, and she couldn’t fight back…  
  
" **What!** " Mikey this time almost jumped, then came upon the notion of ‘What was stopping him?’ Donatello did kill Casey without remorse, what’s to say he doesn't knock her off too?  
  
 _(No, I can’t think that! If I start, all that will show is that I have given up on protecting her, and I’m willing to throw her to the wolves… Donatello isn’t going to touch another hair on her head!)_  
  
Gazing into those scared green eyes, Mikey bit his lip to make all his own doubts fade away as he petted her on the head, "I won’t let him. He said if I'm a good little slave, my reward is seeing you. So you have to be alive for that to happen." Mikey pointed out, beaming one of his famous addictive smiles.  
  
"So my life is in your hands then... Why am I not surprised. I guess that comes with being your friend."  
  
Mikey a bit shock, he held his heart, all dramatically,” Wow April, you make it sound being friends is an occupational hazard."  
  
The female squinting one eye, smirked at him, "It can be," April trailed off bringing up some past events that brought a real smile on Mikey's lips, as both started to chat up a storm with laughter, passing the three hours they had to share.  
  


* * *

  
  
The grueling days one after the other, blurred together for what seemed like an endless sea of torment.   
  
He found himself casting into the fire the bodies of every single victim who was strike down by Donatello’s hand.   
  
Still not daring to figure who they were before the flames consume them, Mikey thought it was best to be oblivious on the subject.   
  
His heart was burdened by the weight of this task and couldn’t fathom the dark knowledge of who the people that were being incinerated by him.  
  
How he saw it and was a way to keep his sanity; he couldn't help them and no amount of effort on his and April's behalf could stop Donatello. Keeping tabs was a one way ticket to wonderland, having tea with the mad hatter and chasing imaginary rabbits with a pocket watch.  
  
 _(Dust in the wind…)_  
  
When it came to any further arguments on how wrong, this was, it was getting to the point it was best to keep one's mouth shut.   
  
The only thing that made this hellish work bearable and washed this death that lingered over his head was evidently the image of her.   
  
Pure and angelic as ever, she was his salvation, and he held the madness at bay that wanted to devour his soul, with her presence alone.   
  
She was the only connection he had left, and he was thankful it was her then anyone else.   
  
April was a strong woman, and any other person would have snapped in her position as well. Not her, of course, she smiled, laughed, kindling his own light that tends to start dwindling out in this darkness.  
  
He was probably the same for her, which gave her the determination not to give up either.  
  
They were prisoners, and they had to make things worthwhile when they had their time to spend with each other.   
  
Throwing the last body into the furnace, Mikey breathed in easily, happy it was the last.   
  
How many had he burned so far?   
  
_(Is it me, or the count everyday has been multiplying or am I thinking this for I see death all the time?)_  
  
Seeing them as bags and numbers, he comprehended deep down, some had relations to his family, as others, he wasn't sure. Still, he didn't try to dwell on it, just labeling them as numbers all the same.  
 _  
(Donatello will be bringing April over soon; he had promised to bring us something then sandwiches for dinner. Maybe something hot?)_  
  
He shut the door and then turned away from the heat, taking off the thick black gloves that the butcher finally supplied him and this apron, which he hung up on the side for the next day.   
  
They kept him clean to a point, but the jeans he started to wear and shirt always tended to get stained one way or another.   
  
This not being an issue for Mr. ‘had to be prim and proper'; he was the one that told him to dress like this when he had to work, which ended to be every day.   
  
Sad part, Mikey was eager to plunge into this labor, not to only have the bonus of having April's company afterwards, but it was the only time he could pry a word out of Donatello over Raph.   
  
Last he heard Raph has been miserable, which was no surprise. Who knows what Donatello has done with him, and the worse part was that Raph was in Donatello’s company the majority of the day, compared to him.  
  
Leaning on the archway that was his invisible cage door, he stretched out, humming to himself.  
  
“Ring around the rosy a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, we all fall down.   
Then the butcher comes with his sword in hand hacking off the heads, ashes ashes, the flames consume the dead.   
The world is so oblivious of what will come in their denial that they are all safe, ashes ashes, they will all fall as fools.  
We walk on the broken lands burned by my own brother’s hands… ashes ashes, we are all doomed…”  
  
Ending the verse and, nevertheless, not even disturbed by it after coming up with it a while ago to express his feelings, Mikey impatiently tapped the wood.  
  
 _(Where is he? How long is he going to make me wait? He'd better not deduct it away from my spending time with her…)_  
  
Not being one that could ever stay in one place, he laid his hands on his side, taking the dare to test the water, sticking one foot after another over the threshold to see if it would set off his chip.   
  
Letting a sigh of relief out, Mikey seized it as a sign, making his way to his room.   
  
Numb over the sights of the house of horrors, Mikey disregarded the disturbing scene reaching his room with his stomach in tack.   
  
_(I can't believe this doesn't bother me anymore.)_  
  
Entering his room, Mikey froze suddenly, seeing April was already there as her face went white seeing him coated in blood and guts.   
_  
(Shell, why is she here so early?!)_  
  
Panicking Mikey stood in the doorway debating if he should dash for the bathroom or try to explain himself.  
  
"Mikey..." April swallowed hard, as he at last made his mind up by running into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.   
  
_(Ah man, she saw me like this! What if she thinks I've been playing her, and she starts assuming I'm in cahoots with the mad turtle? Not like I ever dared to tell her what kind of tasks Donatello has been making me do…)_  
  
Once in the safety of the bathroom, Mikey got to work, whipping the clothes off of him, that he threw into a laundry basket which was lined with a garbage bag. This made it easy for him to toss it out his door in order for Donatello to dispose of it.   
  
Turning the shower on, he didn't hesitate to get in, to scrub away what dirt and grime that came in contact with his skin.   
  
A faint knock came from the door, neglecting it, he continued to vigorously clean his body as well as he could, only to become frustrated with the hand held brush that was for his shell.   
  
How was he to wash it with this thing? He couldn't reach half of his shell, no matter how much he stretched his arms.  
  
"Mikey?" April’s voice suddenly came beside the tub, scaring Mikey, who in turn did his ‘psycho shower scene' scream, making April batted an eyelash over his reaction towards her.  
  
"Ah…I… I will come back later..." April positioned her hands up, not certain if she should be startled by the act or laugh at him over the exaggeration.  
  
Face becoming blank, Mikey sighed easing up his tense body, "Sorry... Force of habit."  
  
"You scream when someone disturbs your shower like they are going to kill you?" April questioned, jabbing at the shower curtain that was of course see-through.   
  
Normally, she wouldn't dare to enter the bathroom occupied by someone who was showering, even so, this wasn't the first time she had done that in the past with the turtle, who was not disturbed by it, pointing out he was a turtle, and it was no different when they go swimming.   
  
In turn, not that Mikey would even consider doing that to her in return, wanting to keep his eye sight since she might blind him with her fists.   
  
"Not always, but sorry I..." Mikey started to explain, discontinuing suddenly, letting his hands drop to his side, as his eyes became heavy with despair.   
  
April reading this, leaned against the wall crossing her arms, "What is he getting you to do?"  
  
Surprise she didn't accuse him of anything criminal; Mikey bit his lip not wanting to fill her in over the monstrosities.  
  
"Mikey, please talk to me," she opened the shower curtain to squeeze his shoulder.   
  
Not spilling the beans Mikey watched the water go down the drain, then jump when April stole his brush, and then ordering him to turn around with her finger.  
  
"April what?" Mikey asked, confused.  
  
"You can't tell me you can reach every part of your shell with the brush, right?"  
  
"Well, no, but..." Mikey started to complain seeing the determination in her eyes.  
  
"Turn around Mikey. You always braid my hair just to do something, so it's my turn to distract myself," April smiled sweetly.  
  
"That is not the same dudet."  
  
"Well, close enough, now turned around Mikey," April commended, taking his shoulder turning him around. Giving up, Mikey let her lead him, permitting her to wash his shell.   
  
Not even a moment in, she was thwarted.  
  
"Mikey your shell is a mess; I really need to scrub it," April grumbled, placing her hands on his shoulder to force him to sit down and face the shower faucet.  
  
"April how is this going to... AH! April, what are you doing?" he freaked out, bear witnessing the female strip down to her bra and panties.   
  
"I need to scrub your shell into the water and standing is making it too difficult to do so," she started to tell him, glancing up in seeing the red cheeks that were becoming darker as he bashfully turned away.  
  
"But do you have to do that?" Mikey squeaked, hearing April only chuckled towards his reaction.  
  
Stepping into the bathtub behind him, Mikey froze, trying to hold his breath.  
 _  
(Why is she coming into the bath now?)_  
  
"Mikey, calm down. Think of this as me wearing a swimsuit," April justified her actions, not wanting to get her clothes wet.  
  
"April hate to break it to you, that is lingerie, not a swimsuit!" Mikey spat contemplating if he should jump out of the shower.  
  
"Same thing. Now stop fidgeting. I need to get this shell cleaned!" April said as she grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from fleeing, using her free hand to scrub the surface of his shell vigorously.  
  
"Not the same thing! There is no room for imagination," he found himself wining feeling April shift behind him and then used his shell to prompt herself up to look down at him.  
  
Automatically appearing up to meet those green eyes that had the spark of mischief to them, April beamed back at him, "OH! And you’re thinking of me naked now, Mikey? My word, I never thought of you being such a perv."  
  
 _(I'm not a perv!)  
_  
Hearing those words, Mikey's face flushed white. His mouth unable to work, stumbled over his tongue; his words were mashed together as he couldn't respond to her.  
  
Smiling more, April leaned in to kiss him on the head and then poked him in the cheek, "Mikey, you’re so cute when you’re like that." Chuckling she went back to work, as Mikey grumbled.  
  
"You’re wicked April."  
  
"Oh, stop it, I have heard worse jokes come out of your mouth, besides you have to admit one thing," April pointed out something, then used all her muscles to brush that shell of his down.  
  
"What is that?" Mikey implored, not getting it.  
  
"You’re not upset anymore," she replied.  
  
Blinking at that remark, she was right; he wasn't. Sighing, he knew he had to talk to someone about what was going on, and she was the only one that could listen. Spilling his guts on what he has been doing, in the end he broke down, confessing how he had to burn Casey’s body.  
  
Thinking she was going to start crying or give him shit, instead she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back so his shell was against her body, and her head could lie comfortably on his shoulder.  
  
"Mikey, it's going to be okay," she assured him.  
  
 _(Don’t cry… Crap, why does she keep putting me in this position… Don’t cry…)_  
  
He wasn't sure of that himself, as he bit his lip telling her how he felt, "April, I'm afraid we will never get out of this... I... Do you know it doesn't bother me seeing those bodies now? It doesn't bother me seeing the decorations of corpses outside this door?"  
  
Pressing her face against his, April exhaled, "You’re telling me, I mean I haven't seen the body bags, but Donatello began to bring me to you with no bag over my head, and I saw the horrors. The smell doesn't make me nauseous anymore either. That is why I was early; I walked here from my room on my own."  
  
Turning his head towards her, Mikey gawked, "Really? Huh..."  
  
"What is it Mikey?"  
  
"Well, when I was done I came back on my own too. I wonder if Donatello gave us more roaming privileges? Though I'm not one that wants to explore his hell house anyways."  
  
"That's it Mikey!" April said excitedly, catching him off guard.  
‘  
"What is wha--t?" Mikey asked, falling backwards as April wedged out of the bathtub drying herself off.  
  
"Don't you see Mikey; we can wander around, and we might be able to escape!" April briskly got dressed, ignoring that her lingerie was soaking through her clothes.  
  
"Donatello told me and probably you, that if we step out of whatever this place is, the chips will go off. I seriously doubt he would shut them off in that way."  
  
Eagerly grabbing Mikey's arm to encourage him to get out of the bathtub, April’s vigor was something he hadn't seen in some time.  
  
"That is why we are not going to leave till the chips are deactivated!"  
  
"Huh?" Mikey blink more confused than before.  
  
"Think it this way, Mikey. Donatello said he inquired the technology from Bishop right? No way, he would use something like a satellite to keep ours online, incase Bishop detects it. So I was thinking it has to be controlled remotely. If Donatello does say have a computer that operates these devices, giving them their functions on what we can or can’t do..."  
  
"We can turn it off and escape. Then look for someone to take the chips out before Donatello finds out!" Mikey caught on.  
  
"Exactly, what do we have to lose?" April questioned, seeing the terrified expression on Mikey's face.  
  
"He might..."  
  
Preventing Mikey from bringing up that Donatello might kill her as an example to the young turtle, she refused this chance to slip through their fingertips, "Mikey don't worry about that now and let’s go. Please, I can't do it without your assistance. He is your brother, and you would notice things I wouldn't."  
  
Letting out a sigh of defeat, he should have known he shouldn't argue with her when she is on a mission, which was just April.   
  
She even made a trained ninja think twice before denying her wishes.  
  
"Okay April, but if we run into any kind of danger we head back quickly, okay?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, April almost bounced on her step, bringing even his hopes that he swore were crushed by the weight of death and bodies, back.

* * *

  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

* * *

All around them the shadows crept in, making them fearfully question every slight movement and small insignificant sound.   
  
Was this due to the fact that they were searching for a way out, that made this horror house spookier then before?  
  
Leading the way Mikey took another direction, then the one to his so-called work.   
  
He knew what was over there and didn’t recall anything that could be of use to them.  
  
Though, even so, he had to admit they had no clue what they were looking for? It wouldn’t be as simple as some computer lying around, could it?  
  
His thoughts darkening to dread, then the small spark of hope and positivity was renewed by her.  
  
Feeling April's hand tightly holding his, Mikey was happy he wasn't alone to face this on his own, and he could tell she was thinking the same.   
  
Avoiding touching the hanging sheets of plastic they kept going through this nerve-racking maze.   
  
How the sheets swayed put a chill down Mikey’s spine, as his body became cold by his sweat that dripped over his green skin.   
  
Part of him begged the turtle to turn back and that this was a bad idea. It was the overwhelming feeling that something horrible will happen if he continued.  
  
“April are you okay back there?” Mikey asked as a way to distract himself, rearing to his right to avoid the dirty plastic from defiling his arm.  
  
With a small, silent ‘huh’ from her, Mikey paused, looking over his shoulder at her.   
  
She was white and fighting the fear that was dwelling inside. He had never seen her this bad before, and sadly he was no better off. He wasn’t sure if it was the fear of the chip going off that clawed at them or what might happen if they are caught.  
 _  
(We will be fine…)  
_  
Taking a breath, Mikey pulled her closer to him as he welcomed her free hand that held the edge of his shell.  
  
“We can turn back,” he continued, feeling her shaking her head to indicate no, as some of her hair swiped the back of his head, “Okay then we press on...”  
  
The quest that was starting to be in vain, only finding one disturbing sight after another, all they were missing was the killer clown and distorting mirrors.  
  
 _(So I bet Chucky is around the corner…)_  
  
Psyching himself, which was a poor choice on his behalf, Mikey almost jumped when April’s hand tapped on his shoulder.   
  
Turning around to see what the concern was, he studied her as he noticed she was glancing to their right, pointing to something that was different then what they have seen so far.   
  
Unfortunately, whatever it was; it was distorted by the plastic sheet that was blocking that path.   
  
To his astonishment when he had the courage to touch it, to move it out of his way, he could make out what the odd blurry blob was.   
  
There was a set of stairs that lead up?   
  
_(Are we in some basement?)_  
  
"Mikey, why don't we check that door first before heading upstairs," April whispered, pointing towards the door that was next to the stairs, as she observed over her shoulder like someone was going to jump out at them.  
  
Nodding thinking that would be wise to see before exiting the basement, Mikey headed for the door first, opening it steadily in case someone was within.   
  
To his relief, there was not a soul in sight. Then there was an unexpected pressure on his shell, as he pondered what she was doing. In the corner of his eye, Mikey watched April's face come next to his, with a flash of pure exhilaration painted on it, "Mikey look there! There is a computer! It could be the source!"  
  
Feeling awful to be the pessimistic one, he was just being realistic and he knew his brother.  
  
"Yeah was thinking the same… but this is way to easy," Mikey pointed out, seeing she still wanted to take a look. Letting out a small sigh, since the dreadful feeling before was at its peak, he disregarded it, taking the first step before April.   
  
If anyone was to be shocked it was best him, not her.   
  
His foot touching pass the threshold, revealing the coast was clear; Mikey waved her in, as the human rushed by him going to the computer making the screen to flash up.  
  
"So is it the controller? By the way, what are we looking for? Do you have any idea what it would look like?" Mikey implored eagerly, finding his own anxiousness taking over. He was so close in leaving, he could taste it.  
  
"No you will not find it there," someone answered him, that wasn't her.  
  
Both feeling the trepidation washing over their face, Mikey apprehensively raised his head, looking passed the computer, just noticing Donatello sitting in a chair in the far corner.  
  
 _(Where did he come from? Or have I lost my touch?)_  
  
Getting up elegantly, Donatello didn't spare either one the dirty look, "I was going to give you both more freedom and not even a few hours of being showered with it… You repay me for my kindness by attempting to escape?"  
  
Moving himself in front of April to block any attempts upon her life, Mikey smiled cheekily, "Dude and you’re surprise? Sorry, but we don't like playing house with you anymore."  
  
“Playing house?” Donatello played with the words before continuing, giving off a wave of anger, “Is that what you think this is? Oh no… Michelangelo you have mistaken! This isn’t some daycare for you to play around; this is a rehabilitation center that was made especially for you alone.” Donatello pointed at the kid brother with a wicked curl of a smile dancing on his lips.  
  
Those eyes on him Mikey felt like he was suffocating, this place was for him only then… what of April?   
  
Why was she here?  
  
Was she here as his, what, playmate? Someone to just keep him company only, other than that, would he had killed her long ago, instead of caging her up too?  
  
“Now Michelangelo, over that you have dishonored me by this betraying act of trying to ruin not just my plans and keeping you out of harms way… I see that I have no choice to punish you the only way I know that will hurt!” The turtle churred creepily, sticking his finger at April then bending it to indicate her to come to him.  
  
Not liking that Donatello thought he could just commend her like some dog, Mikey growled, grabbing April’s hand, placing her behind him in arm's length in order to shield her the best he could.  
  
 _(No way I will let him hurt her! I can’t lose her too!)_  
  
Tilting his head at Mikey’s determination to defy him, he shook his head, “Oh? Do you truly believe you can prevent me from touching her?” Now acting upon his threat, Donatello moved swiftly forward drawing his sword that was strapped to his hip.   
  
It was the weapon that he used against Mikey in the sewers. The same blade that cut off Casey’s head!  
  
Unable to bear to have history repeating and have another friend meet such a fate; Mikey retaliated by stopping Donatello from unsheathing his sword with his might, ending in a desperate tug of war to save April.  
  
Letting out a shriek of laughter, Donatello narrowed his eyes at Mikey, “Have you forgotten so quickly the disadvantage you have?”  
  
The question’s tone so venomous and potent, were just that. Instantly, Mikey cringed feeling the rising agony shooting throughout his body as his chip came to life.  
  
 _ **(I… I CAN’T GIVE UP!)**_  
  
April unable to stand there and watch him in such pain, tried to reach him, then suddenly let out a horrifying cry, collapsing onto the ground as her own head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
His eyes widening hearing her in such distress, Mikey snarled, “Leave her out of this; it's between me and YOU!!”  
  
Grinning ear to ear, Donatello nodded with a wild look, “Fine stay out of this April, or I will make the next one last so long, that you will plead me to kill you!”  
  
The human finally gasping for air, slowly sat up warily, looking at Mikey, who only smiled sweetly at her, “Don’t worry about me, I won’t let him hurt you.”  
  
Pushing the pain to the side, Mikey was more focus then he has ever been in his life.   
  
He had a goal and like hell he was going to fail her!   
  
Daring to lock his eyes with his so-called  brother, Mikey let out an animalistic growl of dominance to demonstrate he had no fear and his body language screamed ‘bring it’, and his scent was potent.   
  
Determined as he was, he stood his ground against the odds and there was nothing more important to him at the moment than her.  
  
Intrigued that the little turtle wasn’t for once in his life, not begging for relief or complaining over being in enormous pain, Donatello challenged him more by pushing him back.   
  
Donatello being the stronger one, Mikey did struggle to keep his footing and could feel the difficult outcome of being overpowered; however, he still held on, proving he wasn’t going to give up so easily.  
  
To make the pot hotter just for the thrill of it, Donatello moistened his lips, playing a delightful smile before pointing out the obvious to Mikey, “How long do you think you can keep this up?”  
  
 _(Really? You think that will work?)_  
  
There was no way he was going to fall for that, instead he put his bravery to the front still showing how much he defied his brother, “Till you get it in your thick shell of a head, that I will never let you touch one hair on her body! I don’t care that you are my brother or not! Her life is worth more than this, and you will not steal that from her!”  
  
Raging a battle cry, Mikey grinding his teeth fazing out the agony his body was facing, pushing Donatello back with much strength.   
  
This little display uncharacteristic in the older brother's definition of what kind of person Mikey was, proved there was more to him than childish games and pathetic pranks.   
  
He had more willpower than he ever let on, or Donatello could ever imagine.   
  
This was quite fascinating to him that this kid brother, unlike anyone who has been placed on the chip was actually fighting it back.   
  
Mikey wasn’t showing any signs of buckling over it, nor displayed any physical fatigue that should have set in by now. Not even Raph could withstand it a long length of time.  
  
“Is she really worth all this suffering?” Donatello had to ask, seeing Mikey’s eyes fire up over the stupid question.  
  
“Of course she is!” Mikey spat, pushing Donatello back even further.  
  
As if his words brought a spark in Donatello, he quickly leaned forward, lowering his voice to avoid April to overhear. His voice like it held some secret, came out devilish, making Mikey regret the tone he used to answer Donatello. “You, love her.”  
  
Choking over the words, Mikey almost lost his footing, regaining his stance hastily, “Dude,” he started with an angry yell, then mellowed down quickly, whispering back.   
  
He really didn’t want April to hear any of this and wonder what was going on in Donatello’s head, she just lost Casey. Hearing that Donatello thought he and April were more than friends would upset her.  
  
“Of course, I love her! She is my family, she… is… she is my damn sister! That is what she is to me! I care deeply about my family, unlike you! I would protect her, to the bitter end like I would do for any of my siblings.”  
  
 _(She is the only family I have right now. Man, I can’t believe he thought I liked her that way; she has always been like a big sister.)_  
  
Letting his pursuit in slicing April, up, Donatello ended the struggle quickly by backing away, eyeing Mikey, who was trying to catch his breath yet still remained standing waiting for any tricks up his sleeve.  
  
“I see now…” Donatello examined them both, then placed his hand on his chin, “Fine Michelangelo I will end the pain.”   
  
The pain stopped, Mikey finally breathed in easily trying his best not to give the brother the satisfaction on how much this drained him.  
  
“But…” he continued seeing both study at him warily, “She will still be punished for your actions.”  
  
Clenching his fist, Mikey was ready to go another round, only to have Donatello put his finger out to let him pause that action until he was done talking. “Don’t worry Mikey, I’m not going to kill her. I have a job for her, and she will do it without complaint.”  
  
“NO!” Mikey barked back, “If there is something you need done, make me do it. Don’t punish her for my actions and my plan.”  
  
“Her plan,” Donatello corrected, pointing to his ear.  
  
 _(So… he does have my room bugged, great…)_  
  
“Who cares on whose plan it was!”  
  
Donatello shrugged, pressing his lips together, “It does matter and reality is, only she can do this little job for me.”  
  
Before Mikey could start to protest again, April, who had let Mikey take the lead and fight against his brother, was tired of Mikey putting himself for her and suffer over it, she had finally spoken out, “What kind of job…”  
  
“That,” Donatello flashed a grin at Mikey then focus back on her, “Is a very simple one; I'm going to give you to Bishop, and you’re going to agree to work for him.”  
  
“WHAT?” Both spat out quickly in surprise.  
  
Clearing his ear with his finger, Donatello rolled his eyes, “You make it sound like such an awful thing.”  
  
Becoming protective again Mikey shook his head furiously, “Dude, you said you weren’t working for him!”  
  
“I don’t, but I need her to play a very important role for me,” Donatello admitted that he really inquired her help on something, and if it was something involving Bishop, Mikey wasn’t the turtle for the job. He was to be dead after all. So does that mean Bishop believes she still alive then?  
  
“If I refuse?” April had to ask to know what cards were on the table and to see if she could get Donatello to promise that Mikey will not be harmed in any form of way. She might be able to bargain with him to let Mikey stop burning bodies for a while.  
  
“Now that is a good question… I can’t really threaten your life since I need you one way or another. I can’t threaten Mikey’s life for you already know I will not do such a thing to him,” Donatello pondered taking a seat in the chair again, crossing his legs as he did.   
  
Letting his one leg bounce to raise the anxiety in the room, he finally let out what he would do.  
  
“You know something about you two that I have always known?"   
  
“What is that?” Mikey crossed his arms not amused.  
  
“You both hate being alone. You both fear of abandonment and being forgotten. As it stands Michelangelo, you have me, but you don’t count it. You don’t have Leonardo and Splinter and well anyone other than April here…” Donatello watched them shift in their spot knowing this wasn’t going to be pretty, “So if, say, I locked her up in a cold dark place where no one will hear her screams, I wonder how long she would survive? And, you at that!”  
  
Gulping Mikey's hands shook, the thought of that was worse than burning bodies, then to even consider putting April through such torture.  
  
“Besides, she has no one either,” Donatello put in with a cackle, as Mikey's face turned white.  
  
 _(Wait. What does he mean by that? That didn’t sound right…)_  
  
“What do you mean; she has no one either?” Mikey forced the question out feeling his palms sweat.  
  
“Oh that, I killed her family, that you just put into the furnace a few hours ago Michelangelo,” Donatello pointed out, letting out a satisfied breath before getting up to move towards the door.  
  
Horrified Mikey’s eyes widen and he could hear April gasp in shock, collapsing onto the ground over the news.  
  
“You did... What?" Mikey asked in a panic.  
  
 _(Did I just burn April’s family's bodies…)  
_  
Sighing, Donatello came up to Mikey putting a firm grip on his shoulder, “I kill her family so in the end she only will have you, as you believe you only have her. I did you a favor Michelangelo.”  
  
Bursting with rage, Mikey slapped Donatello’s hand away, grabbing his shirt and thrusting him into the door frame.  
  
“DOING ME A FAVOR!” Mikey screamed, noticing the chip wasn’t going off, for some reason, “How is hurting her, making her grieve and lose everything, help either of us?”  
  
“Now you both are on the same level. You can’t survive without her, and she can’t without you. I am giving you some hope Michelangelo. I was also giving her family mercy to what is coming.”  
  
“What is coming… WHAT IS COMEING! That is all you say!” Mikey threw his fist hitting Donatello in the jaw who wasn’t fazed by the violence, “You have no idea what you have done! You’re a monster!”  
  
Brushing this off casually, like this was nothing Donatello got out of Mikey’s hold, “April will come with me, and she will do everything I tell her to do. She will not just trick Bishop, but destroy Raphael in the process.”  
  
“What?” April looked up sobbing, mortified that Donatello plans for her was to harm Raph.  
  
“Your job April is to convince Bishop that you will work for him, and then you will betray Raphael by blaming him for Casey’s death. So other words you’re going to be a bitch towards him,” he explained.  
  
“Why would she do that? Why do you need her to hurt Raph? What are you trying to accomplish?” Mikey demanded an explanation not bothering to attack him again, wanting to, of course, but he needed answers and hope he wouldn’t boycott him in the process.  
  
“April come,” Donatello only answered, turning around, “Or I will put you in a extremely dark lonesome cage away from Mikey for a very long time, leaving you there to rot.”  
  
Whimpering April sluggishly rose up to her feet feeling weak around the ankles, not daring to look at Mikey as she followed her captor.  
  
Stopping her before leaving the room, Mikey held her cheeks as he stared into those green eyes that were full of pain, sadness and pure fear.  
  
Kissing her on the head, Mikey leaned in, “I’m sorry… I can’t help… I didn’t know about your family… I failed you…”  
  
Leaning her head against his, April held back the feelings of wanting to hug him for comfort, knowing that would only make Donatello revel on this moment, “Mikey it’s not your fault… I will be okay… I…”  
  
“April,” the butcher beckoned her.  
  
“I… I…  should go, don’t worry about me and when I get back let's play a game of cards,” April told Mikey, as both their hearts shattered, and she started to wonder will this ever end?  Even then she understood she had to be Donatello’s pawn for Mikey’s sake, since he was right… she doesn’t like to be alone, and Mikey is now the only person in the world that she had left… her little brother…  
  
Exiting the room, April joined Donatello, who was very impatient all of a sudden, rushing her along.   
  
“Donatello, you better bring her back healthy and unharmed or I…” Mikey started to threaten, throwing his voice across the doorway and up to the stairs.   
  
Stopping at the top step, Donatello peered over the railing towards the door where Mikey was giving him the stink eye, “Oh, I will, as long as she plays her part and doesn’t mess up…”   
  
Opening the door, Donatello paused another second more to add, “Michelangelo you have permission to escort yourself to your room.  From here on out, you only have the roaming privileges to your room and the body room only. Which, by the way, tomorrow I’ll have a new shipment for you that is ready to burn… Oh, and Michelangelo… that punch you got was your one and only freebee.”  
  
The door closing sharply behind April, Mikey’s heart became heavy as his brain went into overdrive. In a rage like no other, he took a fit trashing the room, smashing the computer and everything in it. At the peak of this storm, he collapsed to the ground as hot tears rained down his cheeks.  
  
Screaming at the top of his lungs, he questioned everything, “WHY!!! Why is this happening?! Damn it! What have any of us done to deserve this!!!” Falling forward Mikey held his legs as his body shivered, not by the cold or the fact he was at his breaking point. No, it was for he was now alone once again, and he had no clue how long this would last.

* * *

  
**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

* * *

  
  
Silence filled the burning room while Mikey shoved in the last of the bodies into the inferno and then clapping his hands to dust them off.   
  
The trickling heavy sweat ran down his brow, while his pulse was steady, thumping to a calm regular beat with his breathing.   
  
Part of him wasn’t in the mood to care the slightest that he should be somewhat disturbed, regardless he has been doing this job for months; he lost all feelings or care.   
  
It had worsened when she was taken.   
  
His beacon of hope was gone, as he was cast into this abyss of loneliness.   
  
He felt like some husk, damn in a hellish play to amuse the devil; he now associated to be his brother.   
  
With nothing to hold on to, he found himself in an endless loop of work and sleep.   
  
On occasions, he would choke something down to prevent himself from dropping dead.   
  
He wasn’t going to give Donatello that satisfaction to work him to his grave.   
  
However, what was there to look forward to, anymore? Was she ever coming back?   
  
Selfish as it was, he wished all his might she would.   
  
Not to save her from Bishop, or protect her from Donatello. No, the reason was more disgusting, that he would have to admit.   
  
He wanted her there so he had someone again, and he knew she was the only one that could bring back his smile. That is if it even exists anymore…   
  
Shaking the thoughts to the side, Mikey let out a long dry sigh.   
  
What was he thinking? How could he damn her like that?   
  
She didn’t deserve this, and he was in many ways happy she was free from this house of horrors.   
  
Though cage in another, he wasn’t sure if that was a step up to this fuck up so-called life, or she was thrown to the wolves.   
  
What was she doing? Was she eating well? She wasn’t alone, right?   
  
_(They'd better not had locked her up like some animal!)_  
  
“You look complex this evening Michelangelo,” Donatello called over towards the entrance, as the young brother ignored him taking off his gear.   
  
Shrugging at the not so surprising response that Mikey was being cold… colder that is, towards him after he had taken April away and refused to usher a word on her well being, the past weeks they young turtle only grunted or looked away.  
  
“Now Michelangelo, I have to say I’m impressed that you have done such an amazing job,” Donatello entered with a watchful eye on the brother who placed his apron on a hook, and then he continued, “I think your separation period is over.”  
  
As the words were some anchor, Mikey paused in his action, almost shaking. Curling a smile, Donatello beamed, knowing that got through to the little brother.  
  
Mikey not answering right away in fear to show the anxiety that was consuming him, he bit his lip before asking that question, “Where is she?”  
  
“This way,” Donatello answered, crossing his arms.  
  
“Is she okay?” Mikey asked skeptically. Was this some twisted diabolical trick to crush him? Raising his hopes then shattering them with some form of bad news? Donatello did promise not to bring any harm to April, but what if the terms of his theory in keeping her alive have changed?  
  
Not bothering to turn around nor slow his pace, Donatello waved Mikey on, “Follow, and you will see.”

* * *

  
  
The room became still, as time stopped for the turtle.   
  
His jaw dropped witnessing April tied up and gag, laying there shivering from the cold concrete floor, only wearing a sports bra and tight shorts.   
  
With her exposed skin, kissing the ground, didn’t help her one bit.  
  
There was another reason she was shivering in her spot, and Mikey didn’t have to guess it was the fact his so-called brother did this to her, for what reason, who knew what went through his head.  
  
 _(She has her chip! …why did the psychopath have to restrain her? Isn’t the chip enough, then to do such a thing to her as well!)_  
  
“Why did you have to tie her up?” Mikey demanded from Donatello, making his way for her to remove the ropes, it was devastating seeing her being treated like this, not that Donatello hadn’t treated him with a lick of honor…  
  
Reaching for her ropes, Donatello swiftly stopped him, grabbing Mikey’s hand firmly pulling him away from her before explaining himself, “ I have removed the chip, that is why.”  
  
“Really?” the turtle asked in shock and a bit confused, more so over the fact April had fear in her eyes, even her scent was overwhelming.   
  
_(Why do I get a feeling, this is going to turn out really bad… Why would he remove the chip? Why risk it… Man, this feels so wrong! The hair on the back of my neck is sticking out, if I had any.)_  
  
“Yes, I did, are you surprised?” Donatello mused, hiding the truth between the lines.  
  
What lines, Mikey knew they were there, but wasn’t sure what they were nor what Donatello was up to this turnaround.  
  
Licking his lips to choose his words carefully, Mikey had to play along, “Dude, not that I’m complaining that you finally took that thing out of her head… but you can’t keep her tied up forever either…”  
  
Cutting in, Donatello stretched his arms out placing them behind his head comfortably, “Oh Michelangelo I wasn’t planning to…” Donnie smiled slightly before continuing, “I’m going to reward her for her superb performance! She shattered the last strain of hope that Raph held on, when it came to his so-called friends. Then, once her task was done as planned, I made her screw up a few of Bishop’s plans. In order to take the blame and redirect any focus on me to her instead. She was as star, Michelangelo you would have been pleased on how well she did, with the right motivation of course.”  
  
 _(Reward… from him is probably like getting an reward from the devil. What is he going to do? And can I prevent him from hurting her? Am I strong enough?)_  
  
Giving the wary eye at the suspicious turtle, that was like a stranger with a black van holding out candy, Mikey knew this reward wasn’t what he would consider a such.  
  
How twisted this turtle’s mind was, who knows what Donatello considered qualified to be called a reward…  
  
Not beating around the bush, Mikey came out with it, “What are you going to do to her! If you dare hurt her, I will,” Mikey started to threaten, then paused suddenly as he felt something shoved into his chest.  
  
Looking down at what Donatello was presented to him, the little box opened up to let Mikey see what he was planning to do to poor April.  
  
“No!” Mikey shook his head, not believing his eyes, seeing a medallion, he had once forgotten that even existed for good reasons.  
  
 _(It can’t be that thing!)  
_  
The flashbacks to what the little medallion within the box could do and recalling seeing it in action first hand, Mikey was mortified that Donatello would even bring that thing around.  
  
Stumbling with his words, Mikey held his breath as he blurted out, “We buried that thing!”  
  
“Oh, I am aware we did Michelangelo, so I dug it back up,” the turtle answered, taking the small golden coin that had strange writings on its surface and a large hole in the middle.  
  
“Donatello that thing will…” Mikey gag out, feeling his mouth tremble as he continued to remind Donatello what it did or was it to remind himself how dangerous it was? “If that thing touches her, it will turn her into an animal!”  
  
“Not just any animal of course. It curses the human into the form that the owner of the medallion chooses, as I recall. Unless you remember something I don’t,” Donatello examined the coin in the pale light of the room and then tried once again to hand it off to Mikey.  
  
“Dude, no!” Mikey refused the alarming artifact that brought a lot of problems in the past, when it was used on innocent people to create extinct animals, to be sold in the black market.   
  
People were killed because of that thing, and it was disgusting as far Mikey was concerned.  It should have been destroyed years ago, yet Donatello at the time brought it up that if it was, anyone who was inflicted by the artifact and wasn’t cured, would be trapped forever as animals.  
  
In the end, it was hidden until Donatello was certain there wasn’t anyone else out there cursed. Mikey has almost forgotten all about the item till now.  
  
“Dude,’ Mikey resorted into pleading hoping it would change the brother’s mind, “Don’t do this, it isn’t right and you know it!”  
  
Laughing at Mikey’s predictable actions, Donatello smiled devilishly, as he played with the coin like it was some toy. “I am not the one that will be doing it, you will!”  
  
Feeling his heart jumping into his throat, Mikey’s mouth ran dry, and he could feel his hands shaking on the mere gesture of him doing such an awful thing to his own best friend.  
  
“No… I… I will not hurt her!” Mikey forced out knowing such arguments were fruitless, however, he wasn’t going to just give in without some attempt to save April from this fate.  
  
Confused Donatello tilted his head at Mikey, trying to read him, “Hurt her? Michelangelo don’t you understand? You're going to save her.”  
  
“SAVE HER?” Flabbergasted that was Donatello’s explanation why this was a good idea; it floored Mikey, “How in the shell doing something so… so evil like this going to save her! It’s called a curse for a reason!”  
  
“Curse is so loosely used and can be misleading at times. People call miracles, curses, since they can’t comprehend the true wonder of that said miracle, branding it as a hex or an act of evil in the end. It’s all superstition bullshit,” he explained, seeing Mikey wasn’t the slightest convinced. “This will happen, one way or another, Michelangelo. It’s in your power to shape her future,” he added to spice it up, while taking a step towards the kid brother to once again hand over the medallion.  
  
Mikey still doesn't give in, took another step back seeing how disappointed Donatello was getting.   
  
Figuring this was the moment, he would start getting angry at him, the turtle instead curled a hidden smile, becoming all business like, “Well then, if you do truly lover her… as family of course, then don’t deny her this gift and let her have it from your heart. The choice you will choose will be just that, from the heart Michelangelo, that’s who you are… But… If you don’t do it.. I must and… well…unlike you, I wouldn’t do it from the bottom of my heart, since I just don’t give a damn! She is only here for you after all.”  
  
Hearing the heartless, cold word's spilling out of Donatello’s mouth and how he didn’t really care about April at all, Mikey’s hands trembled more as he hesitantly reached out for the pendent.  
  
 _(I should throw it away, and then he can’t use it!)_  
  
Placing his finger into the air, Donatello broke Mikey’s train of thought, “Oh Michelangelo, if you think of chucking that thing, she will suffer the consequences for your actions. I wonder if I turn her into a butterfly and place her into a jar, how long do you think she will live if I then place her in a dark cold corner within this building!”  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Mikey gasped, getting a raised eyebrow from Donatello to test him, “You would…”  
  
The threat not one to take lightly, Mikey found himself nodding to his brother in understanding, as he sluggishly walked towards April.   
  
Her eye’s pleaded for him not to do this, which burned his soul and made him sick in the stomach.  
  
Was he going to really do this? Was there another way around it?  
  
Kneeling down to one knee, Mikey took a breath, focusing on one idea that came to mind.   
  
He knew how this thing worked.   
  
First, the medallion has to touch the skin of the victim, and then the user thinks of an animal they wish to transform the human into.   
  
This thing didn’t work on him of course, not just being the user, but since he was a turtle. So to the rules of the artifact he was classified as an animal already. Even though the artifact turned the human into a normal animal not mutant, it still had no effect on him.  
  
The gold coin inches away from her skin, Mikey wildly tried to think of how he could trick Donatello into thinking he used it, yet it just didn’t work, coming up with some lame excuse it must be broken from all the time it was buried.  
  
“Michelangelo, you have to make contact with her skin, remember? Furthermore, don’t forget to think of an animal that suits her. You only have one chance after all, to get it right.” Donatello pushed, crossing his arms, as he narrowed his eyes, burrowing into Mikey’s skull.  
  
 _(Human! Human!)_ Mikey started to chant hoping it would work.   
  
He wasn’t sure how Donatello reversed the past curse people, but it was a shot he had to take.   
  
If he didn’t think about any kind of animal, then in theory, she wouldn’t change right?   
  
Before placing the pendent on April, Mikey cleared his mind of any other possibilities that might try to sneak in as he was doing this.  
  
With trembling moist hands, Mikey reluctantly made contact with April’s exposed skin and the medallion, witnessing the tears in her eyes.   
  
She must think he was betraying her, yet she must have known he had no other choice.   
  
That felt like an excuse on its own.  
  
“Klunk… you must miss that orange tabby cat,” Donatello suddenly said out of the blue, catching Mikey off guard, as the fatal word invaded his mind.  
 _  
(Klunk?)_  
  
Following the familiar name and the memories that came with it, the image of his orange tabby cat plagued him overpowering the 'human' word.  
  
He could see through his mind's eye, that cat with that cute white tip tail, as abruptly, his eyes widen in horror witnessing April’s body immediately jerk and change.   
  
Muffled screams came from the female human, as she had shrunk in size and her red hair shortened and started to turn to fur, covering her exposed skin.   
  
Smaller and smaller, her body became, taking the form of a feline and losing all its human features.   
  
Her clothes that once covered her, now fell around her as her body molded into the spitting image of Klunk, only difference was April being female of course.  
  
“April… oh no what have I done!” Mikey stuttered, reaching for her only to have the former human hiss at him, swiping her new retractable claws, digging into his hand.  
  
Ignoring the stinging pain, Mikey knew he deserved it.  
  
“Ah, she is perfffect,” Donatello mocked, grabbing the medallion out of Mikey’s hand.  
  
Quickly, Mikey turned around trying to grab the pendant back, “What are you doing? I need to turn her back!”  
  
“No you don’t Michelangelo; this is how it should be,” he informed him and then went towards a table near by opening a case.  
  
Taking out a vial of green liquid, Donatello went to work swiftly, dropping the coin onto the floor, stopping it with his foot from rolling away.   
  
Opening the lid, he poured it over the metal coin that started to fizz and melt away.   
  
Traumatized, that Donatello would go to such lengths, Mikey jumped onto his feet, rushing to the coin to watch it be eaten by what must be acid.   
  
“Why!” Mikey begged, regardless he had a feeling what the answer would be.  
  
“Since I can’t have anyone reversing the curse nor using it for their own gain,” Donatello pointed out, as Mikey suddenly heard April hiss and screech.  
  
Flashing a look back, Donatello was holding her by the scruff of the neck placing a collar around her neck, “Now, now, April. You’re presently a cat now, and cats are to wear collars.”  
  
“Don’t you hurt her!” Mikey rushed up swooping April out of Donatello’s hands, holding her firmly to his plastron.   
  
“I was just putting on her collar, not planning on hurting her,” he pointed out.  
  
“She doesn’t need one; she isn’t some pet!” Mikey snarled, trying to get the collar off, finding that wasn’t happening.  
  
“Michelangelo, that collar isn’t a normal one. I am the only one that can remove it, and it is built with a chip,” Donatello explained, seeing Mikey froze in fear.  
  
“You mean you put a chip that will electrocute her, in this collar? **Why?!** ”  
  
Slowly coming up to Mikey, Donatello placed his hand on his shoulder, “The reason is because of you. You see her collar will go off if she dares to leave, or you try to leave.”  
  
Confused Mikey shook his head, “What can she do out in the world, like this? Besides, how can I leave. I still have the chip in my head!”  
  
“True, but,” Donatello leaned in, whispering in Mikey’s ear, “I know your little secret Michelangelo. You have been building up your tolerance for the chip since the first day, you found out I put it in you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed and when I took April away you worked on it all the more, very motivated you were. I wonder if you were planning to save her and need to resist its effects on you.”  
  
Falling silent Mikey was hoping he didn’t notice; he has been working on resisting the pain.   
  
There were times he purposely made the chip to go off to get his body use to it; he even forced himself in situations where he hurt himself while working to build up his pain tolerance.   
  
It was to save her, to save them. When Donatello took April, all he could think of was to save her, even if he ended up dead in the end. She deserved more than this. She was the thing that kept him going and now this happened…  
  
“Michelangelo I understand,” Donatello continued, “That is why I have the chip in her collar, so you can’t attempt to try to escape or do anything that could jeopardize your life. Think it this way, you will never be alone.”  
  
“What?” Mikey asked with glazed over eyes, which were consumed by his own guilt.  
  
“Now that she is a cat, someone has to take care of her and you my brother, are the perfect turtle for that task. You will never have to worry about her leaving, for now she belongs to you. You are her owner.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Losing control over his body, it trembled on top of his bed.   
  
He had his head in the pillow before him, as his eyes were bloodshot, red by his heavy weeping.   
  
How was he to fix this? Was this even reversible?   
  
With the artifact destroyed, all hope of restoring April to her original form was a pipe dream.   
  
False hope to hang onto, that solely shrouded you in the filth of reality. The reality that of what will become of his only friend in this cruel world, snared his soul.   
  
_(I’m the worst…)_  
  
The self-loathing has reached its peak inside him, suddenly Mikey quivered feeling something soft and warm, gently pawing at his head.   
  
Embarrassed to face her full on, he sluggishly raised his head from his tear, drench pillow, meeting those bright green eyes of hers that glowed with sympathy for him not her.   
  
Mikey quickly retreated unable to acknowledge her forgiveness, since he didn’t deserve it.   
  
Using the pillow again to suffocate his sorrows, she would have none of that as a hiss came from her over his actions.   
  
To top off her disapproval of his way in dealing with this, she batted his head next, lucky to him; she didn’t use her claws. However, if he kept this up, she might resort to it…  
  
Only able to raise his head an inch from his pillow, Mikey whimpered to her, “I’m sorry April… this… this is all my fault. From beginning to end… I’m so weak…”  
  
Waiting for some response from her to indicate what he said was true, he was surprised to feel a nudge on his head and her head rubbing against his, which actually just made him break down.   
  
Tears flowing once again, that didn’t stop the cat attempts to show her forgiveness towards him as she wiggled herself through a crack created by his arm, to press against his warm body. The action forced Mikey to lift his arm to allow her in, so she didn’t hurt herself.   
  
Once comfortable, she began to purr as the turtle gave her a confusing expression.   
  
“April? … I guess you’re not in there anymore…”  
  
 _(She is acting like a cat… so she is gone now…)_  
  
Annoyed by that remark a hiss came from her as she narrowed her eyes at him. The gaze she gave him made the nervousness roll off him as he gulped.  
  
“You're still there… So... Why are you trying to cheer me up after what I have done?”  
  
As if his deed didn’t matter, she pressed into him harder, letting out a meow before beginning to purr over again.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Mikey kissed her on the head, closing his eyes. “Okay, I will accept your forgiveness… I promise April I will fix this… I don’t know how yet…”  
  
Feeling her head rubbing under his chin, he peered at her, seeing the spark of hope in her green eyes, “You're right, we will figure it out as long as you promise me you will not lose yourself please…”  
  
Odd as it was to see a cat smile, though he didn’t know one could, made him smile back.   
  
April laying her head closing her eyes, Mikey beamed scratching her ear before resting his head as well, “Night April.”  
  


* * *

  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

* * *

Stretching out with a yawn, he rubbed his eye as he jotted down some information within his journal.   
  
The months have been long and mind numbing.   
  
Bodies after another were piled up, proving that he had become Donnie’s official cleaner/ disposer bitch.   
  
The only thing that didn’t make him finally snap from the grueling time in this place he started to call home was her still. Though he wasn’t sure how long it has been, since he refused to mark the days, finding that was more depressing then not.  
  
Even as a cat, she was still his beacon and he refused to fall into despair for her sake.  
  
As it stands, Mikey promised her and himself that he would never treat her as a pet, constantly reminding her she is human.   
  
In return, she would do the same, giving him signs and gestures to lift his spirit. They held onto each other and if one was down the other was not too far off to join. This was how they got through the days.   
  
Dotting the period, Mikey sighed, stretching out as he pushed himself from the desk.   
  
Carefully putting away his journal, he took great care with it. Showing how much pride he had towards himself and this little book.   
  
Unlike the ones he kept under his bed in the past which had some kind of nonsense or his feelings that he was sorting out, it wasn’t full of his sorrows or horrors he has faced, no. It contained all the research he had conducted in order to save April.   
  
After weeks of begging Donatello on books and access to his research on the medallion, the older turtle gave in.   
  
Though there was an underlying motive that Mikey could tell behind his casual okay.   
  
Mikey wondered if Donatello was proud of him taking an initiative to save April, compare to his normal hobbies?   
  
He recalled the look that Donatello gave when he was proud of someone’s actions, something he hasn’t seen for some time, yet he did that day… Sure Mikey would have to admit his present priorities were beyond his norm, to the point he even noticed the maturity he was showing off, yet still…   
  
_(I doubt he made me do this to her, so I would mature quicker…. Or did he…)_  
  
Letting out another sigh, this one of frustration, he suddenly jumped by fright feeling the feline leaping into his shell, rubbing her cheek against his, letting out a pleasant purr.  
  
“Huh?” Mikey blinked turning his head to meet her, to have his friend lick his beak with her rough tongue. Twitching it immediately, he narrowed his eyes at her, he hated that… It felt so weird... Even so, she loved doing it to him to tease him and see him react the way he does.  
  
 _(Why does she find this so amusing?)_  
  
“Could you not do that?” he asked her, for what, the hundredth time now?   
With a mischievous meow, Mikey's face became blank, “You’re bored aren’t you?  
  
Receiving another meow as her answer, Mikey slowly stood up in order not to knock her off of him.  
  
Opening the top drawer of the desk Mikey pulled out the stick that had a pink fluff ball on the end of it and then dangled it in front of April's face.   
  
Surely, one would think he had broken his promise that he wouldn't treat her as a normal cat, but the reality was that wasn't the case here.    
  
She was unable to do the things she used to do, and then it came to simple games like this to cure her boredom, among other things.   
  
This was a way that both believe it or not, was a great way to distract each other to forget what has happened so far and the reality they were both trapped one way or another.   
  
Besides the turtle didn't make these games dimwitted or straight forward, that anyone would do with their pet, which she was no such thing.   
  
It was a game with challenges, by using tricks to have April chase after him to get the fluff ball.   
  
Like capture the flag, only it’s a stick with a ball, and the players are a mutant turtle and a human cursed as a cat...  
  
Each game, ranging in time, always ended with the satisfied result, April was less restless, which comes on when she isn't as mobile as she used to have been, being locked in his room twenty four seven.   
  
She became worse when he had to leave to work, sitting around waiting for his long, tedious day to be done, so she wasn't lonely.   
  
It wasn't only her that felt like this; he too was in the same boat, forging a bond between with each other, which reminded him the one he used to have with Donnie long ago.   
They needed each other more than ever, just to survive the next day, casting aside the dirty work to the darkest corner of their lives.  
  
April eyeing the toy, craftily watched the turtle, rearing her rear into the air and shifting in her spot to pounce.   
  
Getting ready for her, Mikey held onto the stick, licking his lips. Then, unexpectedly, something in the corner of his eye grabbed his attention, as he witnessed an object mysteriously fall off the desk.   
  
This catching him of guard, he instinctively flashed a look in that direction, to realize it was the mouse toy that April used when she wanted to just batter her frustration out on something.   
  
Seeing that he had been tricked, Mikey gasped at the trap she set for him.   
  
Turning around quickly, but not quick enough, he pouted seeing her lunge at the ball getting it in her mouth, landing onto his lap, swiping her tail and purring to show she had won.  
  
"That was cheating!" Mikey complained narrowing his eyes at her.   
  
Answering him with a meow, April used his plastron to stand up onto her hind legs to place her free paw on his beak, then gave him a cat kiss next, seeing him react like normal.   
  
Twitching his beak, Mikey huffed, "Oh, now you’re gloating?"  
  
Responding to his question she let out another purr.  
  
Mikey not going to let her have the last saying… or was it purr?  Tilted his head, then reached for the back of her ear scratching it seeing her submit to the pleasure, moments later she then hissed at him when she snapped out of this daze he had her in, retreating onto the bed.  
  
"Well, you started it April," Mikey beamed, with a laugh, loving how she was twitching her tail to demonstrate how pissed off and displease she was with him resorting to such despicable tactics.   
  
Guilty of the simple pleasure, she found that she loved the feeling, but hated how she just turned to mush when he did that. It was embarrassing.  
  
Rising from his chair to suggest they could play another game if she was up to it, suddenly the door swung open startling both of them.   
  
April almost jumped off the bed and Mikey out of his shell.   
  
It was too early for it to be Donatello to have one of his so-called notorious visits, that Mikey got to the point wish he wouldn't bother, his blood ran cold in a mix of fear and joy.  
  
 _(How... when... This must be a dream!)_  
  
"L...LEO!" Mikey forced out in his daze, eyeing at his older brother, that shouldn’t be here, not that he was complaining.  
  
The beaten down turtle, which was covered with old and new wounds, eyes glazed over as they fell upon Mikey.   
  
The rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Mikey felt the tears forming as he was about to run towards his big brother in glee.   
  
However, his instincts told him to be wary and think before leaping.   
  
Every fiber of his being was on high alert, as he studied the brother while he did the same in return.   
  
Some of his wounds look self-inflicted for starters; his eyes were tired almost hollow to their former respectable tint of gray.   
  
Feeling a bit fearful over the expression on the big brother's face, that he had only seen when Leo was disgusted by the enemy, Mikey started to feel doubts over his final reunion with is brother. Was Leo summing Mikey up?  
  
 _(Why is he looking at me like some threat? Does he not know it's me?)_  
  
Mikey’s old skills, even rusty as they were, his ninja training kicked in as he took a step back.   
  
A second too late and being in the worst spot possible, that actually boxed him in to avoid the up-coming storm, Mikey let out a painful shriek as his brother flashed forward slamming him backwards.   
  
In the chaos, Mikey cracked the back of his head on the dresser behind him making him see stars as his head began to swim.   
  
Two rough, firm hands were around his neck in an instance, placing much force against his windpipe.  
  
The face that Mikey didn't recognize was harsh and cold with no heart and was consumed by a burning rage and lust for blood.  
  
Mikey in a loss, panicked, finding it hard to breathe, "Dude," he coughed out, gasping for air between words, "Stop! It's... Me... MIKEY! YOUR BROTHER!!!"  
  
Whizzing in the end, Mikey's head swirled by his efforts to inform his brother over whom he was attacking. Has Leo gone mad and was blind to see this, the truth?  
  
Shaking his head sharply, Leo's eyes didn't change as his tone was flat and lifeless, " _You're dead! You're Dead!!! I buried you; I did._ "   
  
The key words _'you're dead'_ was like a slap to the face, as he continued to chant hysterically. Leo kept repeating it with no sign of stopping while he continued squeezing harder.  
  
Suddenly breaking from his repetitious chanting, he said something else that only disturbed the young turtle more than his brother trying to kill him.  
  
"I want you out of my head!" Leo harshly demanded. In his madness, his eyes became the size of saucers, and his aura was vile and twisted, in a mad hatter kind of way, not Donatello twisted, that was a whole other level all together.  
  
 _(What is he talking about? Wanting me out of his head?)_  
  
Vision blurred from the lack of oxygen, Mikey witnessed the room started to close in, as death itself started to approach him.   
  
_(So this is how it’s going to end for me? I have one brother gone dark side, Darth Vader style and the other had lost his marbles, believing I am some phantom. Is that why he is doing this? He can’t comprehend that I'm not dead and real?)_  
  
Time that became a crawl, he could see his life flash before his eyes that only brought more pain of what was. Also dauntingly proving that how messed up and shattered everything was, including his once normal family.   
  
Letting go of his last breath, to welcome the door of the afterlife that called to his soul, suddenly that door slammed shut when he heard her, the one he now lives for.   
  
The vicious hiss came from his right telling him not to give up and not dare to leave her alone in this cruel world!   
  
Somehow managing to see clearly from the corner of his eye, he witnessed April lashed out at Leo, pouncing onto his head with no mercy with all claws retracted digging into his flesh drawing blood.   
  
Surprised by the sudden attacker, Leo reacted by loosening his grip on Mikey, who in turn took the opportunity to free one of his legs to plow it into Leo's  plastron to get the mad turtle off of him.   
  
Being assaulted by all sides and confused on where the feline had come from, Leo's guard was down, allowing Mikey to get the upper hand on the situation.   
  
He gripped Leo's arm quickly flipping the larger turtle over, slamming him down to the ground hard, and then pinning him down with putting all his dead weight against the shell.   
  
As an extra precaution to avoid Leo somehow getting out of this, Mikey resorted to force, using that same arm, he flipped the brother with, to hold him at bay.  
  
With an iron grip, Mikey pulled the arm painfully back holding it there.  
  
With a firm voice, Mikey addressed him, trying to hide his desperation in his voice, "Leo! Snap out of it!"  
  
Leo just squirmed with no response, as Mikey searched the room for April that wasn't attacking at Leo's head anymore.   
  
She removed herself when Mikey was about to flip Leo and now was a safe distance away perch on the bed pole.   
  
Her nerves were shot and her body shook and her tail twitched wildly, yet she didn't dare to take her eyes off Leo.  
  
Retreating to his maddening state, Leo started repeating the two words yet again. It was nauseating and was starting to make Mikey feel that hopelessness.   
  
_(How can I convince him? What happened to him to make him like this? I have never seen Leo like this or even remotely close even!)_  
  
Chanting repeatedly, the spark of annoyance built up in the kid brother, as Mikey was losing grip of his cool, " **I'M NOT DEAD L-E-O!!!** I'm right here, can't you not see that? Do you not recognize me?! Yes, you buried me since Donatello made it look like I had died, but I wasn't dead! You buried me alive."   
  
Mikey reveals the truth, more on the part Leo actually buried him alive; he wasn't sure that was wise of him to even bring that up.   
  
In the end, it didn't matter for his words seem powerless and unable to reach the big brother.  
  
Leo let out a sickening bark, that Mikey wasn't sure if it was laughter or Leo broke his chain of words to address Mikey, which only brought chills down the young turtle's spine either way.  
  
" ** _THAT Demon_** , who prances around in my brother's dead skin? What trickery! You're the same! How dare you claim to be my sweet brother, slithering in his husk, to deceive me! I know the truth **_imp_**!"   
  
Blinking at him wildly, Mikey’s hand shook at his cold words, "What... what happened to you bro?" Mikey asked warily.   
  
_(How did Leo fall so far?)_  
  
What went on in the world while he has been caged in this place?   
  
Not just that, why hasn't Master Splinter helped Leo? He wouldn't abandon any of them, not in the time of need!  
  
Speaking up, Leo's grin could be felt, that made Mikey wanted to hide in the corner. This was like dealing with someone who was possessed, and you know they aren't, they have just gone crazy.  
  
"What happened?" Leo started in a dry husky voice, "You know very well **_phantom_**! The devil... he slaughtered **everyone**!" That news not surprising to Mikey’s ears since he knew that truth too, though he tried to deny it for sanity reasons, it was the next part that broke his heart.   
  
Continuing Leo became venomous and full of rage, "It! Killed my father!!"  
  
 _(... Father!)_  
  
Shellshock by this news, Mikey didn't see the overwhelming anger pouring out of Leo and the lust to destroy him.   
  
Rearing back with Mikey's guard down, Leo forcefully knocked him off of him. Now Mikey was on the ground once again, as he was lost in the cloud of confusion over the news of his father’s death.  
  
 _(My master is dead... How... when... why!!)_  
  
Mikey just laid there, drifting into the endless sea, finding himself in a very dark place.  
  
Here he ignored the outside world, including Leo and even April, who was meowing at him, batting his cheek with her paws.   
  
Even the flash of a blade dwindled in his sight didn't snap him out of this phase.   
  
What did was the eruption of clashing of metal upon metal, which rattled his soul.   
  
The pale turtle dazed, sluggishly looked up to witness the struggle taking place.   
  
Leo with one blade was barely holding up against his new foe.   
  
Donatello stood there, hovering over Mikey, flashing a displeased look towards Leo, "How did you find this place, Leonardo? And how dare you fully attack Michelangelo like this? Do you have no honor? He is unarmed and your brother at that!"  
  
Laughing over how preposterous Donatello was, Leo grinned and licked his lips as he locked his gaze onto his demon, "You're sloppy, devil! That thing," Leo narrowed his eyes at Mikey coldly, "Is not my lost brother, just another one of your puppets to confuse me! Do you think I'm so naive?"  
  
Donatello insulted not over the sloppy comment, but about Mikey, pushed forward and let out a growl in warning towards Leo, "He is Mikey!" Donatello addressed Mikey by his nickname for once.  
  
"No **MORE LIES!** " Leo yelled at Donatello, getting his blade free and pushing Donatello away and then focused on Mikey again.   
  
However, before he could even try to attack the younger turtle, April intervened by clawing Leo on the back of the neck.   
  
Screaming in frustration, Leo reefed her off him by the scruff of the neck throwing her outside the room.   
  
" **April!** " Mikey called out in fright, scrambling to his feet quickly, dashing forward.    
  
Sliding across the dirty ground, Mikey's shell scraped against the concrete, as he just got into position to catch the poor friend.   
  
To both their reliefs, she fell into his strong warm arms; she was shaking huddling into Mikey for comfort.   
  
Kissing her on the head, he whispered to her, "Are you okay April? I'm sorry you had to do that. I am the one that should be protecting you, not the other way around."  
  
The feline still shaken, let out a weak meow, finding herself rubbing her cheek against his.   
  
The sounds of rustling coming from his room, both watch seeing glimpses of swords clashing, not daring to enter to get in the middle of it.   
  
Then a silence fell as dread crept up.   
  
Mikey couldn't see what happened since neither were around the doorway, when the fight seemed to be over.   
  
Moments later, Donatello emerged huffing heavily, dragging the limp Leo out of the room by the scruff of his shell.   
  
Gasping and rising to his feet, Mikey's face became grim. Seeing his accusations in the little brother's eyes, Donatello rolled his, "He isn't dead, I knock him out."  
  
"Okay… but what are you going to do with him?" Mikey asked next, seeing that devilish grin starting to form on Donatello’s lips.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Michelangelo, I have plans for him; you shouldn't concern yourself. You have other priorities," Donatello pointed to April, reminding him he had to take care of her.  
  
Nodding slowly, Mikey could have argued, yet again on what grounds?   
  
He had no saying when it came to Donatello and how Leo acted, did he really want to be around him in fear of his life and April's?   
  
Next time Donatello might not come to the rescue, though how messed up that sounds.  
  
Taking a breath, Mikey cleared his throat going to ask something hoping Donatello will tell him the truth, "Leo said our father is dead... is..."  
  
"It's true Michelangelo."  
  
"Did you?" Mikey started only to have Donatello sharply flashed a look at him disgusted that he would ever think that.  
  
" **NO!** I did not take his life... He...." Donatello paused, staring at the ground, then moisten his mouth, "He took his own life."  
 _  
(No… that’s not right… He wouldn’t… Wait his eyes… Is he lying!)_  
  
"Why... why are you lying to me?" Mikey said out before thinking. Donatello was lying, not on the part over he didn't kill his father, but how his father died.   
  
"I'm not lying to you Michelangelo, now back to your room and clean it up!" Donatello scolded, stomping away to avoid any more questions.  
  
Watching him make his leave, Mikey stood there not making any attempt for his room as his heart sank low.   
  
_(Why would Donatello lie about my father taking his own life? Why would he cover up whatever the truth is? Man… he was angry that I asked him if he did it and was ashamed... I believe him.. he didn't do it. If so, who did? Who would he try to protect?)  
_

* * *

  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

Holding onto April, who was still quivering over her shot nerves, Mikey sluggishly returned to his room displeased with the condition it was now in.   
  
It was a mess and unfitting for him.   
  
Letting out a sigh, he avoided the underline thing that was clawing at his soul.   
  
His father’s death was lingering over his head, and he wasn't in the mood to bother speaking it over it with April, nor any other subject at that.   
  
In turn the feline, who has been meowing to him to even get him to look at her, finally gave up, jumping onto the desk waiting for him to realize he wasn't alone.  
  
Even if she couldn't talk to him like a normal person, she was there to support him in any ways she could.   
  
She understood the feelings of losing a love one just as much as the next guy.   
  
Mikey resorted to cleaning to occupy his mind, which wanted him to break down and cry, heck, even to run over towards a corner and curl up into a ball was dragging him down.   
  
However, deep down, there was something worse brooding within. The blazing fires rising with a lick of anger wanted to consume what little control he had, the distraction was the only thing preventing him to become such a person driven by his own rage.  
  
Taking in the room and what needed to be done, he first tidied everything that wasn't broken up, by placing them somewhere they would be safe until he could once again put them in their proper places.   
  
Next he swept up all the shattered wood and glass dumping it into a bag that he through outside his door to be out of his way.   
  
He found a bucket not far from his room that was covered in webbing, which was easy to clean with some warm water. It was not showing any sign of leakage, he filled it up with soapy water, which its bubbles pop before his eyes. There was more soap than water, but he wanted to make sure its did it job right, and he didn’t have to resort to clean an area more than twice.  
  
The floors exhibiting its filth, even against its cool grey surface, Mikey grumbled beneath his breath, violently stabbing the ground with the mop, swishing it around to get rid of all the blood splatters that his brothers left behind from their fight.   
  
Whose blood it belonged to, he wasn't sure, but what he saw of Donatello before he made his leave, he didn’t appear to be injured... So it was Leo's?   
  
The floor finally cleaned and any near by furniture that survived the ordeal was wiped down with a cloth.   
  
Once the deed was all done, Mikey finished his tasks, letting both the mop and cloth drop in the bucket of bloody water.   
  
With nothing else to do, he resorted to staring at the ground, later noticing one blood stain that he didn't catch.   
  
Falling to his knees, he snatched up that cloth again in frustration, vigorously rubbing the area, as he huffed like some wild boar, when it wasn't coming out.   
_  
(Damn it! Why can't I clean it up!!!)_  
  
Now in a hot fury, the animistic snarls came out of him as he slit his eyes on the spot that was only getting bigger in his mind’s eye. That was actually wasn't there at all, merely a part of him that was screaming out his pain, responding to his neglect in dealing with it, by forcing Mikey to keep seeing the stain.   
  
Screaming at the top of his lungs that made his body tremble, he slammed his fist into the ground, adding to the imaginary blood with his own. Unconcerned, the turtle continued scrubbing...   
  
Unable to tolerate a moment more witnessing him ready to shatter and losing what little sanity he had left, April was immediately by his side not wanting this to continue nor wait until he seeks her help. Letting out a tranquil meow, followed by somebody contact, she tried her best to console him.   
  
Beholding at her on how she was smothering him, Mikey snapped in a rage, flashing a savage glares towards her with a warning growl, addressing her with a harsh voice, "Leave me alone you idiotic cat!"  
  
April was bombshell by his heartlessness that she never thought Mikey was even capable of such sentiment towards anyone. His behavior alone wasn’t the worst part, was to be addressed as some lowly domestic animal compared to him, who is a mutated turtle at that.  
  
Him above all could relate to her in many ways, sympathetic to her predicament, with the knowledge that because her appearance is one of an animal, doesn’t mean she act as such.  
  
April lost in words, instinctively back away from him clinging to the ground with her tail straight, and ears flattened downwards.   
  
Seeing the fright and ghastliness in her deep emerald pools, which were crying if they could, Mikey suddenly snapped out of his funk, shocked by his own demeanor and response towards his one and only friend.  
  
 _(... Did I... Did I... Oh god, I just did that to her didn't I!)  
_  
"April... I..." Mikey unsuccessfully apologized, using his free hand to reach for her, as it trembled out of control.   
  
The feline shaking her head in the cloud of her own pain, she bolted for the door that was still wide open, exiting the room before he could say another word.   
  
It didn't take her long to be out of sight, before he could even react or stop her.  
  
 _(Shit!!)_  
  
The swirling panic now taking over his other emotions that were buried by his idiotic actions, the gilt rose from the smoldering fires of his once anger, suffocating him slowly and painfully.  
  
The turtle scrambled to his feet quickly, dropping the cloth to the floor as he did.   
  
Almost slipping over the wet floor, he managed to keep his balance as he slid to the door, calling out to her, "April wait! I didn't mean it!!"  
  
With no response, Mikey darted towards the direction he swore the four-legged  friend fled to.   
  
In his anxiety, he ignored the plastic sheets and how some rubbed against his skin. He wasn't going to take detours to avoid them, considering he needed to catch up to her.   
  
Eventually coming to a halt, to catch his bearings and examine his surroundings to see if he could find any evidence where she might have gone next, the suspense began to build up.  
  
 _(She wouldn't have risked it by leaving, right?)_ Not like he would be the first to know, it worked the other way around, if he left she would suffer too...  
  
Unable to see anything that could help him track her down, not saying he was remotely the greatest at tracking... that was Raph's gig, Mikey had to admit she was very light on her feet.   
  
There was not even a paw print on the dusty surface, unlike him whose footprints could be seen a mile away.   
  
Biting his lip trying to figure out what direction he should take first, he wondered if she would have run far.   
  
If not, where was she hiding then?   
  
He could see her doing that more than wandering around this horror house, even upset as she is.   
  
He comprehended that he had to keep a cool head now, running around wasn't going to help him find her faster.   
  
Mikey had to treat this as a game of hide and seek, and the best way to play the game is one to take their time and cue into their surroundings. Rushing would only result to leaving her alone longer to the point he might not be able to reason with her or have her accept his deepest apologies for his inexcusable behavior towards her.   
  
_(She was trying to help me, and I pushed her away... Like she didn't matter anymore...)_  
  
Step by step, he ventured in one direction, anticipating his gut feelings were on the ball today and he would find her sooner then later.   
  
Taking his time to brush the plastic sheets out of his way not to make too much noise or spook her if she was nearby, Mikey stiffened as he swore he saw some movement in the drainpipes not far from him.   
  
The pipe laid on the ground going through the wall, with no mesh to stop anything from crawling inside.   
  
Diligently, he approached it and then knelt down to find himself using his elbows as support to peek within.   
  
Head tilted to the side in order to glimpse through the small hole, he recognized the ball of fluff.   
  
It was her all curled up inside, unless the rats now had orange stylish fur.   
  
Once his eyes adjusted to the dim loom, he could make out her face, with her ears fully back and her eyes still had that look in them.   
  
"April," Mikey addressed her softly. The cat not responding, Mikey let out an inner sigh, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, I swear. I... I lost my temper, and I know that isn't an excuse for what I said towards you..."   
  
Extending his hand, he quickly retreated it with a yelp of pain, as April not only clawed him, but hissed in her own anger as well.   
  
The area that her claws got him, blood started to seep out as Mikey closed his eyes, almost crying. "I'M SORRY!! I didn't mean to! Please... please I... I don't want to lose you too..."   
Mikey unable to keep up the calm and in control facade, he broke down, clenching his hands together,  "I'm alone!  Donnie is a psychopath. Raph... I don’t know about him, nor do I have a clue if Donnie has convinced him to go to the dark side. Leo... Leo has lost his mind and tried to kill me! He is one step away from the Cuckoo's Nest or already made his home there. Sadly, I have no idea if he would ever come back..."   
  
Crying out, Mikey's body trembled as he choked out the rest, forcing his voice that wanted to stop to come out and stutter over his words.   
  
"My father... he he took his life! Now the worse part of all this shit, all this fucken SHIT! Is that I cursed my best friend into a cat, and she never blamed me for it nor showed any resentment towards me for Casey’s death. Even though it was my brother's doing and I was the one that burned his body... I'm such an idiot! I snapped at you over my own problems and pushed you away when you have shown me nothing less than compassion, respect and friendship... What I just did… was unspeakable… And as well I’m unable to repay you for being you, by saving you... You should run away from me... I'm a monster like my brother... no better..."   
  
Pressing his head against the frigid floor, Mikey felt like puking from all the crying and shaking.   
  
He was shameful of who he had become and wanted to crawl into a hole too and die.    
  
Then what he wasn’t suspecting to be her response, without warning, he felt the warm paw on his forehead, as he dared to look up to see her now out of the hole and in front of him.   
  
Letting out a sweet meow, she rubbed her head against his cheek purring all the way.   
  
Her fur soaked up his tears as Mikey slowly sat up onto his knees while placing his hands firmly onto them.   
  
He clutched his legs strongly making them flush white with his head low, as he remained in his guilt and solitude.   
  
However, the cat wouldn't have any of that, by taking comfort in his lap, she curled into a ball, letting out a string of heart warming purrs.   
  
It was her way to show him he was wrong and there were no hard feelings.   
  
"Why are you doing that? I'm no different than Donnie," Mikey started to refer Donatello as his brother... he was now, and he understood that.  
  
The feline narrowing her eyes at him and then used his plastron to help balance herself onto her two back legs, as she rose to reach his beak and lick it devilishly, then return back to her comfortable spot.   
  
Instantly in dislike, he twitched his beak letting out a sigh, trying to muster a smile, seeing what she was getting at.  
  
 _(So she doesn’t' see me like him? She still trusts me?)_  
  
Falling into habit, Mikey started to pet the friend, stopping half way, feeling like he did it again.   
  
As he paused, she responded to him with an annoying meow that bellowed out of her, in protest of him stopping.   
  
To display the disappointment over his lacked of action, she rose again, butting her head against his hand, to tell him to continue, and she wanted more.   
  
Blinking at her in astonishment, Mikey gazed into the fiery green eyes, witnessing the light that was still there in these dark twisted times.   
  
Unable to help it, he burst into laughter, surrendering to the demanding friend, which once again got her way with that look of hers.   
  
He couldn't refer it to the woman look, so the pussy look?  
  
"I'm sorry, my majesty," Mikey mocked in a playful tone, that was like his old self.   
  
All proud of herself, she held her head high, raising her cute little button nose to the ceiling, acting all high and mighty as if she was more important than him.   
  
Flashing a devilish smile, Mikey couldn’t help himself to aim for her ear, rubbing it lovingly.   
  
Instantly her body flopped, as she let out a storm of pleasurable purrs.   
  
Her sweet spot, the one no matter what mood or how much she tried to ignore it, always render her submissive, regardless in the end she would give him shit in embarrassment.   
  
Like her licks that he hated, which she was amused by doing them, he somehow always resorted to this tactic.  
  
 _(I wonder whether she will get mad at me?)_  
  
Ending his petting session, April blinked back to reality.   
  
Sitting on the edge of his seat in a matter of speaking, he waited for her to give him hell, yet she only yawned, stretching out her paws extending her claws that were no where near his skin, then jumped onto his shoulder.   
  
Finding the normal spot that she found cozy, that was between his shell and neck, she   
made herself at home.   
  
With a gleeful smirk, Mikey clapped his hands together, "Well then, I guess it's time to head back home I take it? I don't want to linger out here either."  He rose to his feet after admitting this.  
  


* * *

  
  
Picking the least horror house path he could think of, Mikey didn't return the way he got there.   
  
The walk back was as peaceful as it could be for being a butcher's shop.  
  
On the way, he passed many doors, he never took the time to see what was on the other side, to him, there was no point in exploring when the risk of his leash of going off. Even so, he was fully aware that the majority were locked anyways, making it a waste of time. So what if he found a way out or something that could help him against Donnie? It was a risk he could never take, not with the high cost of having her suffer for it.  
  
Coming up to a corner that he recalled, led down a narrow passage which was decent enough to take; suddenly, a whining sound came from his right as one of the doors that should have been locked, slowly and creepily creaked open on the spot.   
  
This spooked him, for being the first time a door opened up so mysteriously, Mikey instinctively jumped back, eyes widen staring at it, while it finally stopped when it was fully opened.   
  
Gulping, Mikey ignored the sound of April's claws digging into his shell, he was happy it was that, not his flesh. As well now, he didn’t feel embarrassed to be scared by a door.  
  
The door ajar with no other movement nor indication that someone was on the other side, he nervously tilted his head to the side to see what was beyond it. The turtle ready himself to run for it if it turned out to be a monster or worse Donatello.  
  
However, to his relief, though part of him was in dismay, Mikey blink at the fact, there was no one there.   
  
Licking his lips to steady his shaking body that wasn’t in the mood for frightful games, the hair on the back of his neck was sticking up... correction that was April's fur.   
  
He stood there still and waited until his eyes to play catch up to the darkness, hoping to see something, anything that would explain this phenomenon without him having to press forward to investigate more. Not that he was jumping on the that train, to go that far to solve this mystery.  
  
There within the darkness as the shapes started to come more vivid and detailed, was a set of stairs leading… up?   
  
_(What now?)  
_  
Believe it or not, he managed to muster his courage, which wasn’t really easy not over his own gut that was burning by his fear, but man April’s scent wasn’t boosting the confidence that this was a good idea; he approached the doorway cautiously.  
  
Even almost hovering over the threshold, Mikey was still incapable to see if someone was hiding within the shadows, all considering his eyes refuse to adapt to those dark patches.  
     
His brain raced over the still mystified event on how this door opened, which he had never witnessed any other doing such a thing, two possible scenarios came to mind. Which were the logical approaches, then falling to his normal train of thought. Such fantasy scenarios hovered on the idea that this was the doing of a horrifying monster or better yet A GHOST!!   
  
The first reasonable idea that came to mind before all else, then this was a ghost of course… this must be some trick from Donatello... Or was it already slightly open by, say from Leo and the movement of him approaching it made it opened?   
  
The second sound less likely, that it was caused by Leo, but stranger things have happened.   
  
Mikey took a long glance up the stairs, to come aware there was another door and an unusual breeze actually present once he took notice.   
  
_( Huh… So that could have been the culprit. Wind and loose door could equal, scare the shell out of Mikey day… Today is one big mess, what next the other door will open too?)_  
  
Like someone wanted to see him jump out of his shell and to make the creep factor hit its peak, the second door opened abruptly. Like any horror movie, it was an over exaggerated display, flinging open as a gush of fresh air rushed down the stairs to greet his beak.   
  
There was a warm light casting from the door that called to him, begging him to come and greet it. Was this a way out?!  
  
"Is this some cruel joke?" Mikey snarled raising a questionable eyebrow.   
  
Why was Donatello playing tricks on him now?   
  
What was he gaining from this?   
  
Did his brother really get his shits and giggles, from the amusement of torturing him with false hope?   
  
It's been so long since he has seen the light of day and now it is dangling in front of his face, unreachable...  
  
Crossing his arms not amused by this foul play, he wasn't going to bite.   
  
He wasn't dumb and he wasn't going to give something for Donatello to roll around the ground later laughing at his stupidity.   
  
Mikey refused to be a rat in a maze, after the cheese that he will never find.   
  
Just about to turn around and head back to his room, he paused as he felt April jump off of his shoulder and landing beside him.   
  
Turning to her to ask her what she was up to, she dared to do what he wouldn't, putting her hind up in the air ready to pounce upon the ground beyond the threshold, aiming for the first step.   
Shock that she would do something so rashly, Mikey stretched out his hand to stop her, not wanting her to do it.  
  
The idea of seeing her in such pain wasn't worth it! However, in her mind, she wasn’t going to let this opportunity fly by.  
  
"April wait!" Mikey pleaded too late to stop her, as she took the leap of faith forward landing on the bottom step.   
  
As her paw touched the rough splintery wood, she cringed at first, then eased up turning towards the turtle that was inches away from having a heart attack.   
  
"Don't do that!" Mikey held his chest; eyes widen, "We should really..." he started to suggest to abandon this crazy idea of checking the top door only to trail off when April gave him the glare and a hiss of warning not to give up so quickly.   
  
Stuttering over his words that came out as a messed of sounds, Mikey hands fell on his side and then he stepped forward to follow the cat in defeat.   
  
He placed his hand on the door as he seized a big breath, before putting one foot over the threshold.   
  
Nothing happening, he let out that breath, as April was filled with energy, replenished with new hope.  
  
The enthusiastic feline jumped up the next step and turned to him, giving him a come on meow.   
  
After all that had happened to her, she was being very optimistic that this might be their chance to get out of this cage.  
  
 _(Dude… and I thought I was to be the optimistic one... she is soo beating my shell…)_  
  
She repeated this till he was following her up with no hesitation, letting her guide him to the door above and towards the light.   
  
As all the while, jokes ran in his head on how bad it was to walk toward the light.   
  
Was this one of those times?   
  
Closer to the door, he noticed it wasn't fully opened. Mikey at the moment could only see was this warm and welcoming light that brought a smell the fresh air with it.  
  
Sadly, other than that, all he knew this was just a temptation to prove how foolish he was and what was truly beyond was nothing more than an office with a window cracked open on the other side.   
  
Reaching the doorway, he hastily pushed the door fully open, to get a better look at what was actually there, while not bothering to hold his breath.   
  
To his astonishment, it stole his breath away, was he dreaming?

* * *

  
TBC


	9. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

He stood there flabbergasted at the unbelievable sight, acting like some drooling drunk staring out of the door, blinking at it several times.   
  
The fresh air, intoxicating, entered his nostrils that flared greedily to consume it all up, if that was possible.   
  
"Pinch me... that can't be the outside, right?" he asked, looking down at his friend who had that spark of determination in her eyes. She wasn't thinking to see if she can actually leave, was she?  
  
"April we shouldn't push it; he wants to break us, and this would be a great way in doing so..." he warned her, which only fell on deaf ears, as April leaped forward before he could even breathe and his heart went to his throat.  
  
 _(Does she have a death wish!)_  
  
Landing on all fours on the rocky path with the sun kissing her fur, she collapsed to the ground instantaneously without a sign of warning, or if she went through agony.  Mikey stiffened in his fear, staring at her in a heart wrenching horror. She wasn’t moving! Her body was limp with no indication she was even breathing...  
  
 _(No no no!)_  
  
His palms sweating and his mind racing, trying to understand why she would do such a thing; he could sense his spirit crushing. Then unexpectedly, she turned over, rolling on the rocks purring... Face completely blank, Mikey slumped, blinking at her in disbelief and not amused that she would do such a thing to him.  
  
"That was cruel..." Mikey sharply yelp sourly, as April looked at him with a wink, letting out a happy meow and afterwards playfully stick out her tongue.   
  
Crossing his arms not pleased, he debated if she really thought that was an amusing trick to pull on him? Sure, he was a prankster at heart too, and had performed many in his time, but this one he actually didn’t think was funny at all and was stepping over the line.  
  
Mikey was about to scold her, till it hit him, as he felt his head. "The leashes are off?" Mikey whispered to himself, trying to persuade the doubtful side of him that such miracles could happen.  
  
The sun was waiting to welcome him, his apprehension held him back as he observed April warily.   
  
Not over the pain he might experience, that didn't bother him, it was the possible misery she might endure.   
  
His body reluctantly didn't want to take this risk and the hell that his brother drilled into his life took root to his soul.   
  
That was what Donatello was doing to him, not just making him mature quicker than he would if in his normal lifestyle, before hell came to his front door, there was the obedience…  
  
Without being aware of it or realizing he had become obedient and loyal to Donatello; he actually wouldn’t disobey an order, and the reasoning wasn’t over punishment… It was like it was wired into him now… he did it without thought, but instinct… Even now; he could hear his brother’s voice influencing him to return to his room…  
  
Taking a breath, it quivered, making him cough as he gasped for air.   
  
The friend tilted her head at him, reluctantly didn't push, yet instead sat there waiting; since Mikey on his own power had to break the chains… he had to see he wasn’t Donatello’s servant.   
  
Reality was… he had to do it, and she knew it; they both did.   
  
His voice coming out low and strained, Mikey's lip trembled, "I don't know... I can't do it..."   
  
The turtle consumed with doubts, took a step back, ready to flee to the one thing he sadly was comfortable with, that room.   
  
Reacting to his attempts to bolt, April came up to him swiftly, circling around his legs, brushing her body against him for support.   
  
Nervously Mikey peered down, trying all his might not to snatch her up quickly and retreat back to the room.   
  
"But..." he started, to be discontinued by April’s head butting his leg and letting out a purr.  
  
Then she just sat there gazing at him with her deep pools of green that pleaded him to do it for her, if he couldn't for himself.  
  
 _(Why does she have to look at me like that... Why does she have to be so cute about it!)_  
  
Letting out a sigh in defeat, her cuteness was unbearable, and he couldn't say no to her.   
  
"I will try... but stay in arm's length, please..."   
April meowed in agreement, pawing the air indicating she wanted up.   
  
Extending his arm to her, she leaped on it to use it to get to her favorite spot between his shell.   
  
Once she was comfortable, she meowed to tell him she was ready.   
  
"Okay then on the count of three..." Mikey took a breath, hovering his foot outside the threshold.   
  
April starting to count in meows, Mikey place that foot firmly onto the ground, yet was ready to jump back if needed.   
  
On the third meow, Mikey took the leap of faith, allowing his whole-body exit the building as he shuddered on the pending agony that would be waiting for him.   
However, it never came.   
  
Lastly, letting go the breath he didn't realize he was holding, Mikey viewed around in awe, not believing how great it felt to have the sun caressed his shell and skin.  
  
Even April took delight in another taste of this freedom with a stretch and then rolled onto her back, letting out some pleasurable purrs.   
  
Unable to hold it in himself, his own churrs joined in, as he could see her suddenly tilt her head at him and gave the turtle a questionable look.   
  
Her green eyes were wide with fascination and how her one ear flopped to the side; this only made him smile brighter.  
  
With a light chuckle, Mikey found himself blushing as he explained, "Being a turtle… I still can churr… I churr when I'm really happy... I guess I never express myself like that around you before?"   
  
The cat shaking her head gave him the smile of hers before head butting his cheek. He figured the fact he did that in front of her showed how comfortable he was with her, and she was honored.   
  
“I guess I should do that more shouldn’t I?” he asked.  
  
Meowing she purred at him waiting for him to join her. Letting a few more churrs, this was a new bond, and he felt better to share his emotions with her. Oddly, in the past, he would have felt wrong and a freak churring like this in front of anyone, yet with her purrs, he felt normal for once.  
  
Though the moment was nostalgic and to have the sun rays kissing him all day, the reality began to sink in.  
  
 _(If the collars are off... then how long until Donatello notices?)_  
  
"April, I do want to stay out here all day… However, we need to go to the lair quickly. I need to know if... if he is really dead and these chips," Mikey rubbed his thumb on April's collar, "We need Leatherhead's help if he hasn't been compromised or worse... But I need to get the number and a shell cell either way from the lair... I know it's a risk, but..."   
  
April interrupted him by pawing his face, making him look at her, with a cat kiss, she purred as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then it's agreed, we had taken these risks so far, and we need to take more to get out of this fully... But that means we need to travel by the sewers...  I'm sorry."   
  
In response to his sewer remark, she let out an interesting meow that Mikey swore was a laugh, April eyes fired with determination.    
  
Taking that as let's go you dork, Mikey searched hastily for a manhole, the longer he lingered there the more likely he would be caught, if not by Donatello by some human.   
  
That is all he needed at the moment, to be found out by someone and have them plaster his face all over the internet. That was a sure way to not just inform Donatello he had escaped, but put Raph in danger.   
  
Bishop would undoubtedly punish Donatello for betraying him and letting Mikey live.   
  
To his turtle luck, there was such a manhole not far where he was, waiting for him to use.   
  
Approaching it, he was a bit disturbed, as he noticed someone recently used it...   
  
Was this the exit Leo had used before entering the building? If that was so, then the door...   
  
Did Leo do something to the door to the building so it didn't shut properly, and that is why the wind had such power over it?   
  
It must have been his escape plan if things went south.   
  
Pushing the thoughts of Leo out of his head, though Mikey felt like he was abandoning his brother, he had to focus on him and April right now.   
  
Later, after he is once free from his chains, he will seek out Leo and Raph, only then can he confront Donatello.   
  
It would take all three to bring their brother back... If it's not too late.  
  


* * *

  
  
The walk home, one he thought would bring him some joy to be back, seemed like he was going down death row.   
  
It was dreary and damp, there was a lingering darkness there; he couldn't even see the little light the place used to hold.   
  
He couldn't see his once place he called home in this labyrinth of tunnels.    
  
It wasn’t the same anymore.  
  
Walking a little ways that actually was less than he anticipated, it didn't take him long to find his way back and surprisingly, all this time he wasn't far from home as he thought.  
  
He was only ten minutes away, to think his brother Leo was around the corner this whole time, and he didn’t notice.   
  
He pondered on how many times Leo passed the building not catching on Mikey was within as Donatello’s hostage?   
  
Finally reaching the false wall that was the doorway to get inside the lair, the faint memories of when he thought he was dying flooded back to the surface, on how he struggled and dragged his damage body across this very floor.   
  
So much time has passed, and sadly he wasn't exactly sure how much.   
  
How long has he been away from home?   
  
Feeling the wall for the hidden panel, Mikey crossed his fingers that Leo wasn’t paranoid enough to change the password, or he was screwed.   
  
Who the shell knows what Leo would change it to?   
  
His fingers hovering over the keys, Mikey took his time punching the four-digit  code as he could sense April eyes peeled to the pad.   
  
She was as anxious as he was, to think if they couldn't get through, then how were they to contact Leatherhead?   
  
Last time Mikey heard any news of the friendly mutant alligator, was that he went up north to do some kind of research.   
  
What, Mikey wasn't sure and truth to be told wasn't really listening, if someone did explain it to him.   
  
Such things bored him and now, he was kicking himself in the shell for being so like the old him...   
  
The last number punched, Mikey’s heart race when he could hear the door's mechanism come to life and the doorway opened before him.   
  
As the automatic door ajar, the foul musty air poured out meeting his nostrils as he coughed and heard her gag on it too.   
  
"What is that smell?" Mikey gasped, holding his beak then was kind enough to offer April his free hand, so she could smother her sensitive nose into it.   
  
The odor unrecognizable and over powering the normal sewer stench behind him, it was somehow familiar in another way.   
  
With no light and the darkness thick within, he could see absolutely nothing…  
  
At a time like this, he wished he had a flashlight as he scanned the wall with his hand to turn on the light, which he had no choice to enter the lair with his back towards it. As his hand passed over the switch he paused with a spark of hesitation.  
  
 _(Do I really want to see?)_  
  
Feeling reluctant with this decision, he slowly turned the lights on feeling April unexpectedly jump and quiver behind his head with her tail wrap around his neck.   
  
Cautiously he spun inwards to see what she was spooked by, only to have his own heart leaped into his throat.   
  
In disbelief, he let out a gasp speechless by the display.   
  
What use to be his home, full of memories and even furniture, was trashed with things littered over the place. This was now housed to a crazy person.   
  
All their personal effects, his brothers and his, other than Leo’s stuff, was broken and thrown about.   
  
It appeared as if someone ransacked their rooms. His comics were torn apart and half burned; his collection of action figures were dismantled and slashed up by a sword; Raph's stuff didn’t get any better treatment… Donatello’s well, you can’t tell anymore what they were before being tossed into the flames…  
  
That was the kinder part of this horror…  
  
From the ceilings, thousands of strings of different colors hanged photos of people with Xs ran through them.   
  
Some Mikey recognized right away as others, he wasn't sure.   
  
Many portraits had life lines you can say, to other pictures, exhibiting relation to others and there were even notes on many of them.   
  
It was a web of victims he knew must be dead as other image's sill not touch by the black thick X, must be alive.   
  
Subsequently that still wasn't the most disturbing part of this freak show, it was that every snapshot had a line connected in the end to Donatello’s image. Then behind Donatello on the wall was painted large and clear one-word…  in old blood?   
  
_**'Croatoan'**_  
  
Daring to go near one of the photos dangling not far from him, Mikey had begun to understand similarities to all the mug shots that had an image of their death or the location they died at.   
  
That word was somehow in every image, from spray painted, to even some were not so subtle, hidden and hard to notice unless you had a keen eye.   
  
So Donatello was leaving his mark after every kill, why?  And why that word?  
  
Gulping at the madness, unsure if Donatello or Leo was worse than the other, Mikey nosed tickled again smelling that foul stench.   
  
"What is that!" Mikey repeated himself feeling sick in his stomach.   
  
April who has been quiet so far, processing this unbelievable madness, she thought no turtle brother was capable of, though after seeing Donatello, she now comprehended that they were qualified like any other human; she pawed at Mikey’s face then pointed toward Master Splinter’s door.  
  
Sensing the dread crawling up on him, catching on she might be right, it was coming from that direction, Mikey’s wits screamed 'Don’t’, yet his heart was consumed by this mystery.   
  
Heading to that direction, Mikey’s body felt numb, and it wasn't until he was in front of the door his curiosity became his drive, which took control over his own small voice that warned him.   
  
To think he would hesitate in opening the door.  
  
However, that wasn’t the case as he swung the door open, regretting it right away.   
  
With a terrified shriek, Mikey jumped two feet in the air and then smacked the ground as he pushed himself desperately with his legs to place some distance from the door.   
  
There in the darkness of the room, the glazed over dead eyes of his father watched him.   
  
They were hollow, soulless for some time, leaving a white blank iris behind.  
  
His body slumped there in his normal spot like he was meditating in front of a dust, web covered candle that hasn’t been lit once.  
  
His head, a ghastly sight to witness, was disgustingly stitched onto his body with a thick black cord, a sloppy job at that, and his lifeless husk was rotting as it was being eaten by maggots.   
  
Losing his lunch, Mikey threw up onto the floor, catching the tail end of April fleeing away unable to witness this butchery anymore.   
  
He too was unable to take it, somehow manage to rush to his feet slamming the door hastily as he glared at the cement under his feet, while his world begun to twist out of perspective.  
  
"He… He is dead… Shit… So Donnie was covering up on how he died…  He wasn’t covering just anyone with his lie of Master taking his life… he was safeguarding LEO! Leo… Leo killed him.. Why... why is this happening..."  
  
Collapsing to his knees and his hands fell to his side, his world shattered all the more, the game was set and the pieces were played…  
  
The door there, as if it was mocking him, it wasn't sorrow or fear that started to crawl up from the pits of his abyss within!  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the closed door, trying not to dwell on what was beyond it, Mikey hurled the palm of his hand to the ground in a pure rage, “ **NO I WILL NOT LET HIM WIN! NOT AFTER WHAT HE HAD DONE TO US ALL!!!** ”  
  
Standing up with a new fire burning his very soul, Mikey swiftly turned towards April, who in turn was distraught that he had lost it. Softening his feature to assure her he was still him, yet still had the determination in his eyes, he gave her his smile, as he took a breath before speaking, “I will not fall like Leo, since I'm not going to make the same mistake he did. I refuse to do this alone, so April are you in?”  
  
Racing towards him, April leaped onto his shoulder, giving him a meow as an answer.  
  
“I knew you would have my shell, now let's get this moving shall we?”

* * *

  
  
**_Fin_ **


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
> What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s),

The harsh wind of the cold winter air whipped right through his worn-out  jacket, as the orange feline curled up for warmth using his shell and body heat as her heater. With the help of his jacket hood concealing the turtle’s face, it kept the heat for her as she peeked through the darkness beside his cheek.  
  
Fall came so fast and winter approached sooner than he anticipated, being two months since he escaped the butcher's house and then found the horrors in the lair, he somehow manage the strength to continue to press forward.  
  
Soon after he made up his mind to declare war towards Donatello, using everything in his power to succeed and with some help of course, he contacted Leatherhead, who in turn removed not just April’s collar but the chip in his head.  
  
To the turtle's luck, around the time he contacted the reptile friend, he was on his way back home after receiving an urgent message from Donatello.  
  
Little did the alligator was aware of all that has occurred when he was gone.  
  
He didn't even realize that Donnie went missing in the first place, nor the outrageous acts his once friend has committed in his absence.  
  
It was a shock at first, and it took Mikey reluctantly taking Leatherhead to the lair to finally convince him.  
  
After that they made quick work with the lair, gutting it out for all the information they could gather on Donatello that Leo had collected. It was plentiful, and it took a great deal of work after words in a secure location to separate the delusion from fact and fiction.  
  
As for his late master, Mikey buried him in a respectable place that was ideal to prevent anyone from stumbling over his body.  
  
Since then, Mikey hasn't returned to the lair, dreading being captured by Donatello, who Mikey had to admit has been very quiet since the day he saw him take Leo away, for what reason he wasn't sure of yet.  
  
No intel he could gather would answer that hundred-dollar  question, though Mikey had to confess he did stumble on something interesting instead, something about Project Blue.  
  
Was this about Leo or some connection to his eldest brother?  
  
It seemed such a simple name, and it had Donatello all over it.  
  
As Mikey dig deeper, he found out it was funded by Donatello, not Bishop...  
  
It was odd and stood out like a sore thumb, why would Bishop allow Donatello fund a project?  
  
Though it did smell like a trap of some sorts, he couldn’t push it out of his head, knowing all too well he had to take a chance, wanting to see first-hand what it was.  
  
Slipping through the shadows, Mikey descended to the familiar place that he thought was blown up by Bishop himself years ago...  
  
So the facility that was used to hold not just him and his brothers, but Leatherhead as well, was still active?  
  
Figuring he would be best to take the way in that April and Casey did so long ago; Mikey managed to get in without a hitch.  
  
The base not much different than what he remembered, yet it did have one thing missing... People...  
  
Cautiously, Mikey moved forward lowering his hood, so April could watch his shell.  
  
Nowadays,  he never dared to leave her side as she did the same.  
  
Where he went, she followed, and if she led the way, he wouldn't let her out of his sights.  
  
Coming to a hallway, Mikey sensed a sense of dread as he could feel how anxious April was to get the investigation underway and go back home.  
  
Even so, he couldn't leave until he found out about this Project Blue or the chance to figure out why Bishop's name wasn't all over this.  
  
That fact alone disturbed him most.  
  
Reaching the end of the line with a large door in the way, Mikey stood unsure in front of it, as he exchanged looks at April.    
  
With a breath, he went to the control panel popping it open with a screw driver, afterwards extended his hand so April could balance herself. "So..." Mikey said softly, pointing to some wires as the cat shook her head at each wire he pointed to and meowed quietly when he was on the right one.  
  
Working with her, Mikey rigged the panel, as the door shifted and strained to open like they had been shut for a while.  
  
With a pop and whine, the door halted half way open, leaving enough room for Mikey to pass through.  
  
"Well, that is great..." Mikey complained, not liking how that would be an obstacle if he needed to make a quick escape.  
  
Once he was through the door that he had to resort in sucking in his plastron to even manage the tight squeeze, Mikey gulped on the smell that lingered in the air.  
  
It was death with a mix of who knows what.  
  
Gathering his courage, he ventured forward, flicking his flashlight on, to aid him.  
  
_(I went this far, no point turning back now…)_  
  
The room covered in dust that Mikey calculated has been building up for months now, he did see evidence of someone has been there at least a couple of months ago.  
  
Among the room as far he could see, it was cluttered with heavy machinery. What was the purpose of half these machines was beyond the turtle’s comprehension. The one thing he did take note of, was that all appeared to be either broken or not turned on. Though there was an eerie silence fogging up the room, one you would experience in a graveyard, a small hum came from far deep in the heart of this place.    
  
Before taking another step, he diligently scanned the corners and walls, puzzled that deep within this base there were still  no cameras he could make out. Why wasn't there any security? This just seemed very off. He kind of understood why there were no people; however, this so-called  secret base was defenseless.  
  
Letting out a draining sigh, not that he wanted this to be complicated, though sadly it felt just that, considering over these oddities, Mikey focused back to that hum that tickled his ears to pay attention to it and it alone.  
  
Squinting at the darkness he blinked just realizing there was something, in the distance, a feint pale and weak light that tried it hardest to show him it was there. What was casting this little ball of life, was mysterious, and he couldn’t fathom what it might be? He did rule out if it was a cast reflection of his own torch, by him covering it with his hand, and it was still present. Could it be one of the equipment that still held onto a spark of life waiting for someone to notice it? Or was it a devilish plot to lure its victims into a trap?  
  
By now to be cautious he turned his own light off, tapping into his instincts as he continued approaching the pale glow.  
  
Sadly with no idea what he was walking into, or if he should turn around, either way how things were going, he was getting closer than he felt comfortable with.  
  
Finally, he was a distance away that he could distinguish the source that was from some glass container. As that came clear to him, Mikey’s eyes widen when he recognized who was in it.  
" **LEO!** " Mikey gasped, sucking a good amount of air that was poisoned by death, making him cough, still unsure where the stench was coming from.  
  
Discarding it at the time being and the protests from April, who was trying to tell him he wasn’t being too rational, Mikey ran forward only stopping inches away from the tube as something of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
Turning his head slowly to the right, Mikey’s mouth went dry.  
  
"Wait? What, Leo too?" Mikey let out a husky strained voice that quivered at the sight of the dead corpse of his brother.  
  
It was slumped on the ground prompt against some metal box, left there to rot and collect dust.  
  
Flashing back towards the container that had his other Leo in, who seemed oddly healthy with no apparent injuries, Mikey was complex on how there were two bodies?  
  
_(How can there be two of them? That one is definitely dead…)_  
  
April now not on his shoulder had jumped over to a near by blinking computer, meowing at him to snap out of it and to come to her.  
  
Obeying, he pushed his confusion to the side, including the knot in his stomach in seeing his brother’s dead body.  
  
What he could see was that he was killed by slash in the throat with a blade, did Donatello do that?  
  
The computer covered in dust seemed to be functional as Mikey realized its operation was to keep the Leo in the tube alive.  
  
With April's help he scanned through its files as one stood out making Mikey read the atrocities that was committed towards his older brother, by Donatello.    
  
There on the screen it read:

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**PROJECT BLUE  
  
Subject:  Leonardo**  
  
Many researchers have been devoted in trying to cheat life after death, only until now, that has been successful with no side effects, like the other subjects. It is still inconclusive if it was due to his mutant body that was the missing link and humans are too weak in every likeness…  This is still being determined.  
  
After the original body was slain with a blade by Raphael’s hand, the subject's body was brought into the facility within the designated time frame as in was written in context. Here the former turtle’s energy and soul were then transferred to Project Blue. Project Blue, a clone of the original turtle Leonardo was produced to be a new hosting body for the former Leonardo, once upon death, as once again by context. To ensure the transfer was complete, the subject needs to be near its previous dead body until all links to the old body are severed.  
This takes only a day or so, I felt that it was fitting to leave the body there indefinite, not seeing a reason to bury an empty husk.  
  
Using the ancient crystal of Y'Lyntian, a sliver of the sun stone, and with ancient text from the book of the dead, that was buried in Egypt the old mystic ritual, such feats of before and after death was granted.  
  
If the subject survives and regains his former self, then such test can be used on other promising subjects once all questions are calculated and figured out. Since the sun stone being highly dangerous and unstable within the first months after the transfer, we have abandoned the base to ensure no odd side effects occur to employees. With the life system set up, Project Blue will be kept alive until its time to retrieve him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Closing his eyes, Mikey opened them with a fire of determination. "Like shell, I will let them continue using Leo as some test subject!"  
  
In a rage, Mikey destroyed the computer, as April didn't protest, jumping back in the safety of Mikey's shoulder.  
  
With the computer sparking stopping all functions, the pod opened up and the alarms came on.  
  
With swift work, Mikey gathered up his brother exiting the room quickly and the building next, but not before leaving a present behind.  
  
Within a safe distance, Mikey turned towards the building with a crooked smile, "Mikey one, Donatello zero." With that he took out a switch from his belt, raising it up to give April the honor.  
  
With pleasure, her paw swiped the button as the air was filled with a thick smoke and a large crash.  
  
Flames lick the night sky as the turtle disappeared among the shadows with his brother and companion.  
  
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a one shot later in a couple weeks or so on Donatello that will take place between the Chapter 9 and this, that will reveal much!  
> I hope you enjoy this side of the story and I will not be posting Leo's half for a while, need a break from this horror. Also will not continue the story till then as well.


End file.
